


The One Where Peter Gets Fucked

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Come as Lube, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, Feminization, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Offscreen Kink Negotiation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Peter has a praise kink, Peter's pain tolerance is low guys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Avengers, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Bruce Banner, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, What Have I Done, You can't change my mind, gagging, i can't believe i wrote 24k of this depravity, just a little, like he cries from a couple of smacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Peter confessed to Gwen (his longtime best friend and highschool girlfriend before Peter discovered that he was, in fact, very gay) his fantasy of being gangbanged by a group of strange men and their huge cocks, she resolved to help him despite his insistence of, "nooo Gwen it's fine - I'm fine it's just a stupid fantasy anyway and there's no way this could ever happen in a safe way sooo-"orPeter is a horny boi who gets used and fucked (eventually!) by the Avengers as their sex slave :D
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy (past), Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 469
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's 90% shameless porn, guys. Look away if you're looking for plot and/or coherence. Otherwise, enjoy! Peter's gonna have lots of fun here... while getting his ass opened

When Peter confessed to Gwen (his longtime best friend and highschool girlfriend before Peter discovered that he was, in fact, very gay) his fantasy of being gangbanged by a group of strange men and their huge cocks, she resolved to help him despite his insistence of, "nooo Gwen it's fine - I'm fine it's just a stupid fantasy anyway and there's no way this could ever happen in a safe way sooo-"

But despite Peter's many, many protests, she got him in touch with a group of dominants- their names were Tony, Bruce, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Thor - from her local BDSM club, in which she was a member of and played as a domme. "C'mon Peter, you have zero social life outside of work and school!" was her excuse as she forcibly added him to a group chat with the dominants, and she soon convinced him to "at least get to know them a little- you never know where this might lead!"

Well, Gwen wasn't wrong. Though he was almost twenty-three, Peter was probably the virginest virgin to ever graduate college. Ever since getting into Columbia on a full scholarship, Peter had no time to date between maintaining his grades to keep his scholarship and holding down three part time jobs (one at the Daily Bugle and waitering at two different diners) to support himself and his aunt, who was getting on in age and not able to work as much as she had when Peter was younger. At only one semester away from his degree in chemical engineering, Peter was very much looking forward to his summer break before starting graduate school in the following September.

Peter quickly found himself charmed by the witty banter between himself and the men, and over several months, what started as casual chatting about each others' likes and dislikes, evolved into online roleplaying, and eventually into the sharing of photos between Peter and the men. Peter was naturally a twink - short and lithe, big brown eyes and freckles set into an adorable baby-face even though he was twenty-three - which Gwen knew that the men would enjoy. 

Similarly, the men's physiques in the shared photos made Peter drool. Every single one of them were muscular and very, very attractive. Thor, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Clint, and Steve were all ex-military who now own a very exclusive bodyguard business together. Tony worked with the others as a close friend and consultant whose company, Stark Solutions, developed the security systems used by his friends’ business. Meanwhile, Bruce had been dragged into their friend group by Tony, a fellow scientist that Tony met and kept in touch with during his graduate studies at MIT. They'd bonded first over their shared genius, and later on explored their interest in BDSM together.

Eventually, chatting over the internet was no longer enough, and Peter found himself wanting to spend time in the men's physical company to enjoy and explore his kinks.

They negotiated the scene beforehand:

  1. Peter was forbidden to have any objects inserted into his asshole for a month before the scene, so that he would retain a virgin-quality-tightness when the day of the gangbang came.
  2. Everyone involved in the gangbang should be tested so that they would be clean before the big day, and no condoms shall be used because they all wanted to see Peter's asshole creampied with dozens of loads of cum.
  3. Peter's safewords (Oranges for "slow down" and Peaches for "stop") and list of hard limits (No watersports, scat, blood, serious pain or permanent injury) should be respected at all times.
  4. On the day of the gangbang, the Avengers would stage a kidnapping and take Peter to an undisclosed location for a week, where he would act out his fantasies of being a shy, timid virgin who succumbs to their seductive wiles, and the week would (hopefully) end with Peter's destroyed asshole unable to close and dripping with the loads of cum that it had taken. 



With the rules set in place and summer break starting, Peter eagerly awaited the date that his 'kidnapping' was scheduled to take place.


	2. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anal fingering, bondadge, butt plug, humiliation, deepthroating, choking/gagging

He was tossed into the back of a hot-rod-red van, kicking and wriggling against the huge arms around him with bound wrists and feet.

"Oof!" The breath was knocked out of Peter as he landed facedown over a giant lap - Thor, he realized quickly, hands tied behind his back and feet kicking uselessly behind him. The door slammed behind Peter as his kidnappers climbed in after him, and the van peeled off with enough acceleration to toss Peter against a - ooooh, deliciously firm chest.

"Settle down now, little one." Thor peered down at Peter with a wicked glint in his eyes, one gigantic palm finding its way to Peter's jean clad ass and giving it a firm grope.

Peter felt himself starting to harden even as he let out an involuntary moan. "Nooo, stop! What are you doing?!" He felt himself flush as he squirmed against the man's hold.

"Clint!" Thor called. "I must request your assistance! Help me hold his legs down whilst I undress him."

Peter felt himself being turned over. Clint sat down on his legs, preventing his lower body from movement while he deftly untied Peter's legs and took off his shoes. In the meantime, Thor held down Peter's upper body with one enormous hand and undid the fly on Peter's skinny jeans with the other. Working together, the two took the jeans and boxers off the wriggling boy while the other kidnappers looked on lustily, leaving his half-hard cock exposed to the cool air conditioning inside the spacious confines of the van. Peter felt a thrill of humiliation at being so exposed, which only caused his cock to harden further.

"Awww lookee!" Clint cooed at the sight of Peter's tiny half-hard cock, "methinks he likey!" Peter's face was now tomato red as he screwed his eyes shut at the lewd scrutiny from everyone in the van. His mock pleas for them to stop continued to go disregarded as Clint groped him.

Thor manhandled Peter again until he was a sat like a wriggling bundle on Thor's lap, legs held open firmly by Thor's giant arms, exposing Peter's cute winking rosebud and now fully hard cock. Clint had procured two more lengths of rope and was now tying Peter's lower legs to his thighs - rendering him completely unable to kick or walk until he is untied.

There was a squirt of something, Peter looked down to see Thor pouring lube from a bottle onto his hand and fingers. The first touch of cool lube to his asshole was a shock and Peter yelped as Thor stuck a huge finger from his enormous hands up his hole.

"Ooh!" Peter whined and clenched his asshole against the invasion, which proved to be useless against the copious amounts of lube on Thor's digit. The first finger sank into the second knuckle, Peter had never felt anything like it - the sensation of the thick finger in his virgin-tight asshole in front of an audience watching on with delight sending a dark thrill of humiliation through him. Oh god, this was so wrong, why does he want more?

As Peter's onlookers watched with anticipation, Thor begin to finger-fuck his asshole with first one, then two, then three fingers until Peter was incoherently babbling and squealing in turns. When the fingering finally stopped, Thor inserted a thin buttplug into Peter's ass and pumped it in and out a few times before leaving it in. Immediately, Peter whined. He felt disappointed, it wasn't thick enough, damnit! He thought as he clenched around the plug, looking for that sweet, sweet sensation of stretch around the rim of his asshole.

"Good slut," Thor rumbled.

Peter was now humping his straining cock into the air and finding no stimulation. Thor fitted a cockring over Peter's cock before turning and lowering him onto the floor, so that he was kneeling between Thor's legs, in front of a _very_ noticeable bulge in the man's pants. Thor was soon undoing his pants before popping out the largest cock Peter'd ever seen in front of his face, as if it were proportional to the size of the man it belonged to - and Thor was a mountain of a man, the largest in the group, with a booming voice and a thick red beard that was (oddly enough) braided, as if he were a viking from the Dark Ages, ready to plunder villages for loot. His cock was mouthwatering, it was at least a foot in lenth, with a girth so large that Peter would probably need both hands to fit around it.

"Go on," Thor pressed Peter's face against his cock by grabbing onto his hair. "Suck. I'll let you come if you take every inch down your throat and make me come." 

Desperately humping against the seat yet obtaining no relief, Peter was uncaring of his audience as he leant forward and, opening his jaw as wide as it could go, took the head of Thor's cock into his watering mouth. He moaned as he tasted the delicious salty precum on Thor's cockhead. He tongued at the slit, attempting to coax more of the liquid into his mouth. The other kidnappers' talk and laughter at his enthusiasm a distant thought in the back of his mind. Thor's hand in his hair tightened as he forced more of his length into Peter's mouth. 

The cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat and Peter gagged, Thor withdrew a little and started coaching Peter as he attempted to deep throat Thor's cock. Peter gagging every time his gag-reflex was triggered by the enormous cock.

"Relax your throat, little one." He rumbled as the cock hit the back of Peter's throat yet again. Peter choked again. Thor stroke his stretched cheeks and thumbed at his tears. Gradually, Peter relaxed at the soothing tone of Thor's reassuring tenor and felt himself sag against Thor's hold, his head felt as if it was floating even as his jaws ached and strained.

"Now, swallow." Peter obeyed, and was startled to find himself no longer gagging as the cock slid into his throat. The butt plug in his ass started vibrating and Peter moaned, his throat humming around Thor's dick as it fucked gently in and out. When the thrusts grew rougher and Thor's grip in his hair grew tighter, the cock in Peter's throat came in large spurts which made Peter gag again, this time from the amount of Thor's come that he struggled to swallow.

Thor pulled out halfway through his orgasm and sprayed the rest of his come on a no-longer resistant Peter's face. The humiliation of the act barely registering as Peter floated. He let himself be manhandled onto Thor's lap again, the cock ring removed from his straining cock, and let Thor stroke him to completion with broken moans as felt the plug in his ass buzz with unrelenting insensity.

In the aftermath, Peter had the vaguest idea of time passing. He had the impression of a soft towel wiping away the come and sweat from his face and belly, and then wrapping himself around a broad chest as strong arms carried him somewhere. He drifted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Anal Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter's ass just can't get a break ;)  
> Training plug and enemas :DDD  
> also, humiliation, pet play (a little?), bukkake, anal fingering
> 
> enjoy!!!

Peter woke with a soft moan. Immediately, he registered three things:

  1. He was in a stranger's bed, naked.
  2. His jaw was sore. And,
  3. There was something stuffed in his ass.



Where on earth was he? Peter glanced around and found himself in a luxuriously appointed bedroom. The bed was a four-poster with heavy drapes made in what looked like pink silk. Ooooh, he wanted to sink his toes into that plush cream carpet under the bed. The entire room was decorated in various shades of pinks as if it belonged to a princess. Late-afternoon sunlight peeked through the drapes at the windows, located on the far-side of the room. Where was he?

Though he longed to languish in this luxuriously soft bed, Peter made to get up. The something in his ass shifted at his movement, and with heated cheeks, he remembered being kidnapped and played with by Thor while the other men looked on. He remembered the way that Thor had easily opened his hole with his large fingers as Peter squealed and clenched against the invasion, the way that he had taken Thor's footlong cock into his mouth and deepthroated him, and the way that Thor had come down Peter's throat, choking him with the amount of come that was produced.

A thrill ran through Peter as he looked down and realized that his left foot was encased in a heavy manacle. It was connected to a chain which led to a padlock bound to a thick bedpost, reinforcing the fact that he was now a prisoner at the whims of the men who had "kidnapped" him.

When the bedroom door opened, it was Steve who entered this time.

"Good evening, Peter." He greeted as he strolled over to the bed, a playful glint in his icy blue eyes as he blatantly ogled at Peter's nudity, which was hastily concealed beneath the blankets by a hasty reflex to preserve one's modesty. "Did you sleep well?"

Playing up the act of the chained virgin captive, Peter pleaded, "where am I? Why did you bring me here? Sir, please, you have to let me g-go. My family is poor and we don't have any money to give you."

"I'm glad you asked, but I don't think I - or anybody else here for that matter - can help you," Steve responded kindly. "Peter, you're ours now." That last part was said with a possessive growl, one that sent a shiver down Peter's spine.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Peter asked, quivering lips and wide eyes filled with confusion. "Yours?"

"You'll understand soon. Now, the others are waiting to start your training. I'll unchain you if you'll promise to be a good slut and obey me when I take you out of this room. Trust me, you won't like the consequences if you try to run or fight."

Peter nodded mutely, trying to figure out what was going to happen to him. At the very least, if Steve unchains him, he would have a chance to run once they got outside.

"Say 'yes, master'."

"Yes, master."

"Good, each of us has a preferred title that we'd prefer to be addressed as. You'll learn when we teach you more later," Steve said. "Now, remove your sheet and let me see you." He ordered.

With trembling hands and reddening cheeks, Peter lowered the sheet that he had been holding over his ass and privates hesitantly. 

"Now, on your knees. Ass up and head down against the pillow."

Still trembling at the shock of exposure, Peter obeyed. He turned around from where he sat and put his head on the pillow, kneeling with knees and buttocks clenched tightly together as he attempted to preserve the last sliver of his tattered modesty from Steve's prying gaze. Steve's broad hands guided his resisting knees far apart and Peter let out a whimper of shame as his tiny cock and balls were exposed. A hand gave a fond caress of his cock, which, as Peter discovered with humiliation, was already rock hard.

Steve then guided Peter's clenched hands from beside his head to his ass, "spread those cheeks for me, slut. Lemme see that lil' hole of yours." He crooned.

Peter forced his hands to obey, even though every inch of him rebelled at the thought of showing a virtual stranger his asshole. With his face buried in the pillow, he opened his buttcheeks by a sliver, which was then forced wider and wider by Steve's hands on top of his until Peter could feel a cool breeze travelling up the crack of his asshole and the sensitive rim, still spread apart by the slim plug situated there.

"Leave it like that," Steve ordered as he left the bed and started rummaging in a chest beside the bed. Peter thinks of how he must look as he knelt there, presenting his plug stuffed ass to the room.

As Peter watched, Steve took out a bottle of lube and a black case that opened to show a collection of buttplugs of different shapes and sizes, ranging from the smallest - the slim rod currently in his ass - to the largest, an intimidating plug that looked as large as his fist at its widest part and had to be as least ten inches in length. What would that feel like, he wondered nervously, and what they'd have to do to even make that fit in his ass, when it had burned with a painful sort of pleasure as Thor took seemingly forever to work three measly fingers in there during the car ride on the day before.

He watched Steve select a plug two sizes up from the smallest and generously lubed it, which he then left on the bedside table a few inches from Peter's head. Peter shivered as he stared at it, while it was by no means the most intimidating plug of the group, it was already thrice as large as the plug in his ass, almost as large as a regular cock... then he forgot to think as Steve grabbed the protruding handle of the plug from his ass and started fucking it in and out. He went cross-eyed at the sensation of the plug as it moved against his sensitive rim, the widest part of it popping in and out of his ass and making his hole burn with the stretch. 

When the fucking finally relented, it was with mixed relief and disappointment as Peter felt Steve slide the plug completely out of his hole. Then, he realized with horror what it meant as Steve traded for the larger plug, freshly lubed for an anal invasion. As the tip of the plug touched his hole, Peter lost his nerve and released his hands to clench his buttcheeks against the intimate invasion. 

"P-please," he sobbed, "master, put the other plug back in my hole! I'll be good... please don't fuck me with that!"

But Steve was not to be deterred, he gave a firm spank with the flat of his palm against the right cheek, and as Peter shrieked at the unexpected pain, pried Peter's cheeks apart with one hand while he attempted to insert the plug with the other. But Peter was clenching his rosebud against the invasion as he shook his head frantically, muffling cries of 'no' and 'please' into the pillow.

"Bear down, _now._ " He said with such an authoritative tone of voice that Peter automatically beared down against the plug, which immediately started sliding inside with Steve's help. Halfway through, he tensed up and started to clench, but Steve calmed and soothed him by telling him what a good boy and a good slut he was and that he was almost there.

When the largest part of the plug passed into his ass, Peter cried out from the burn of the stretch, but Steve made it quick and soon enough, the plug was locked into his hole. He clenched against the foreign sensation of the large object in his ass, trying to acclimate to the fullness. Then there was a clink, and Peter looked up to see his the chain of his shackle unlocked from where it was tied around the bedpost, with Steve holding onto the other end.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." He tugged.

Scrambling to follow, Peter gingerly climbed off the bed and clenched to prevent the plug from falling out as his weight shifted. Walking was also a bit of a challenge. With each step, the plug shifted inside him and he ended up walking almost bowlegged, all thoughts of escaping leaving him as he struggled to walk properly with the object in his ass.

\----------------

Steve led him out of the bedroom, a little ways through a stone hallway which looked as if it belonged in a castle, up a few steps and through some twists and turns, until they entered a luxurious bathroom, where the other kidnappers - Thor, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Sam, and Bucky - were lounging in a hot tub fit for ten, situated in the center of the room. They whistled in appreciation as Peter entered, walking bowlegged from the plug in his ass and naked as the day he was born. To Peter's mortification, Steve bent him over a counter in front of the men and made him spread his asscheeks to show everyone the plug in his ass. Then, he fucked it in and out of Peter's hole, as Peter's whined in embarrassment, attempting to get away from the fucking by squirming away and closing his legs (though Steve stopped that with a firm spank that left a bright red palmprint on his asscheeks).

"Aw, look at that plug he's got stickin' out of his ass!" Somebody commented, probably Bucky or Clint.

"His ass was indeed tight," Thor mused, no doubt thinking of how he'd struggled to open Peter's virgin-tight passage with his fingers, "Captain, how long did it take for you to get that in there?"

They laughed at his mortification some more, talking about Peter as if he wasn't there, as if he were just a hole to be used. Their casual disregard only seemed to make Peter's cocklet grow even harder.

When Steve finally stopped showing off his ass, he was urged into the tub and tenderly washed by the men, who touched and stimulated every part of his body until he was trembling with the need to come. He was passed around from lap to lap, first to Bucky, who fingered his hole and ground his big, hard cock between Peter's slippery asscheeks. Tony and Bruce touched his sensitive nipples and played with his cocklet, which Tony called his 'good girl clitty'. Cocklet red and hard as a rock, Peter tried to touch himself, but they grabbed his hands away, denying him his release. They whispered other sweet words of praise to him, calling him things like 'kitten' and 'good slut'.

Peter eventually found himself clinging to Steve again, as he took out the plug and plundered his asshole with strong, sure fingers. When they deemed him clean enough, Peter was made to present his ass over the edge of the tub while Tony and Bruce rigged something up in a corner of the bathroom where he could not see. 

Peter jerked out of the daze that he'd fallen into when someone poked a cool, lubed metal _thing_ up his ass, which was becoming loose from the plugs and the fingers it had taken in the past day. Lurching forward both from shock and to get away from the _thing_ , Peter cried and kicked against the slippery tiles while Steve and Bucky restrained his arms behind him, rendering him immobile. He heard the others laughing at his expression and grunting as they palmed their hard cocks to the sight of Peter's predicament. Dear God, how were they all so large? Peter felt himself clench around the _Thing_ as he shuddered at the sight.

Twisting his head around in an attempt to see what exactly it was that they put into his ass, he grew confused and scared at the sight of the long plastic tube protruding like a _tail_ , connected to whatever it was in his ass.

"A--AH!" His eyes were already tearing up from the sensation of the cool metal, "what is that?!"

"Have you heard of an enema? We're gonna clean your ass so it's nice and sweet smelling when we finally fuck it." A voice sounded from behind him. Only now did Peter notice Tony strolling over from the corner, Bruce trailing behind, pushing a rig with him. Peter's curious eyes followed the rig, it was a stand on wheels, and when he turned his gaze upwards, he saw a large bag hanging from a hook near the top of the stand, filled with some sort of pale yellow fluid that Peter did _not_ like the look of. At All. Bruce gave Peter a sympathetic smile meant to put him at ease, though there was a barely concealed eager glint in his eyes when he glanced at the tube sticking out of Peter's ass. Peter noticed how Bruce's cock twitched as he hardened and his mouth watered involuntarily, it was a good looking cock, not as large as Thor's but a good size all the same, he couldn't help but wonder if it tasted as good as it looked.

Working quickly, Bruce started connecting the tube to the bag, right as Peter started, horrifying realization filling his mind as he figured out what was going to happen. The thing in his ass was a _nozzle_ , and dear god, were they going to put all that fluid _into_ him? He started thrashing anew at the arms holding him down, anus attempting to expel the nozzle, though his efforts were fruitless as Steve and Bucky were too strong and a widened part along the nozzle locked it inside his ass, preventing anything, including fluid, from getting out. 

"Don't put that in me, it won't fit!" He half shrieked, half pleaded, wide gaze fixed on the intimidating size of the bag. "Master, please," he turned his gaze to Steve, begging him to save him from this terrible fate.

But Steve only smiled and stroked his ass reassuringly as him and Bucky pressed Peter between them. In front of him, Clint, Sam, and Thor only groaned harder as they masturbated to the sight of Peter's red, tear stained cheeks as he was held down for an enema. Beside him, Peter could feel Steve and Bucky's hardened cocks rubbing against his neck and face as they cooed reassurances at Peter.

Behind him, Tony and Bruce had finally finished setting up the enema, Bruce had his hand on a knob fixed to the tube, which seemed to be the only thing preventing the yellow liquid from flowing into his ass. "Ready?" He asked. A rhetorical question, as Peter only moaned and strained weakly against the soldiers holding him down. With an easy twist of the knob, yellow liquid begin flowing down the tube. Peter cringed as he felt a warm liquid moving into his bowels, his body tensing.

"Relax, Peter. We aren't giving you too much for your first time. You'll feel a little full inside but it won't hurt. This herbal formulation was something I picked up while travelling through Asia and it's meant to give your bowels a relaxing cleanse."

True to his word, Peter felt himself gradually give in as the warm water slowly filled his bowels, and before he knew it, the bag was empty. Smiling, Bruce told him, "see, Peter, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now we'll give that ten minutes before you can release it, you can choose between keeping the nozzle in your ass or we can take it out if you feel like you can hold it."

Truth be told, Peter wasn't all that confident about retaining the fluid without the aid of a plug. So with red cheeks stained with shame, he asked for the nozzle to remain in. 

"Very good, Peter." Bruce praised. He turned the knob on the tube and detached it from the bag. Steve and Bucky helped him move up, carefully, from his position of kneeling with his chest against the rim of the tub, the warm liquid in his belly sloshing, not uncomfortably, but giving him an odd sensation of bloatedness. He turned his gaze down to catch sight of his slightly bulging belly. His little cock, having somewhat softened during the enema, gave a renewed twitch of interest at the sight. He couldn't help but think about how he looked as if he had a pregnant belly, and fantasized briefly about the Avengers taking turns, breeding his ass until his belly swelled with their child. Forcing Peter to become their treasured breeding slave.

The tube dangled still, underneath him. Tony, who had been languidly stroking his cock the whole time, laughed as he pointed it out and teased a blushing Peter about it, calling Peter demeaning animal names like 'slutty kitten' and 'breeding bitch'. Then he made Peter crawl around on all fours to show off his 'tail' as everyone ejaculated their pent up desires on him. Peter crawled from man to man, taking their cum by presenting whatever surface of his body that they demanded. The most humiliating position they put him in was when Steve and Sam made him open his mouth and stick out his tongue to receive their ejaculate. When the ten minutes were finally up, Peter had taken loads of cum in his hair, on his face, in his mouth, on his ass and back.

As Bruce helped Peter to the toilet, his poor cocklet was still rock hard with no relief in sight. Bruce made Peter stand as he removed the nozzle plug, telling him to clench until he lowered himself onto the toilet. Peter obeyed, but he soon found that he couldn't let go with the way everyone was staring at him, with that excited glint in their eyes which told him this was the moment they were all waiting for. Under their lewd scrutiny, Peter felt himself turn redder and redder.

"Awww, poor baby. D'you need some help?" This time it was Tony who came forward. He crouched in front of Peter, as if he were a small child, then he placed both palms over Peter's round belly and firmly _rubbed._ With eyes squeezed shut in shame and tears from the corners of his eyelids, Peter was forced to _let go._

Unfortunately, he lost control of his bladder at the same time, his cocklet dribbled a stream of piss while he emptied his bowels into the toilet bowl, right in front of the gazes of his owners. In that moment, Peter had never felt as owned as he was by this group of men, who were helping him to fulfill his deepest, darkest fantasies.

\----------------

Afterwards, they gently rinsed Peter's body before bundling him into a huge, fluffy bathrobe. The plug was reinserted, though it was a smaller one this time. 

When everyone was dressed in casual clothing, Steve ended up carrying Peter, who was too weak-kneed to walk, out of the bathroom. They made their way downstairs until they came to a dining room. Clint went to get the takeout, which had just arrived. Dinner was an assortment of Chinese and Italian, containers full of rice noodles stacked besides containers of pasta. There was also fried chicken and a delicious egg-and-shrimp soup. Tired and hungry from the day's activities, Peter ate his fill as he felt his eyelids droop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a whim and since I did this in a hurry, some parts may not be entirely coherent or detailed enough, so expect minor edits to keep happening on the posted chapters


	4. First Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gangbang, bukkake, humiliation, pretend non-con, loss of virginity

After dinner, Peter fell into a pleasant haze as he dozed on and off on Steve's warm lap with his feet in Bucky's, covered in a fluffy bathrobe. After clearing the table, the men had moved to a plush recreation room with a roaring fire already ablaze in the fireplace. They were playing poker, Peter noted sleepily. 

After an indeterminable amount of time, the movement of the plug out of his ass startled Peter awake. He blinked and found himself over Bucky's lap on the couch, bathrobe pushed up past his asscheeks, with three of Steve's well-lubed fingers in his ass. He moaned. Fucking himself back onto the fingers, gasping as something in him ignited at the touch. When he became more aware of his surroundings, he jerked against Bucky's hold in surprise as he found that he had an audience. 

"Welcome back, princess." Bucky rubbed his nape. "We're gonna get you fucked real good real soon."

Peter, mind still drowsy, took another moment to process those words before panic set in. The dreaded moment has arrived: they were going to take his virginity right here in this room, with a bunch of horny men looking on and  _ participating.  _ His eyes grew wide with fear before he scrambled and slipped off Bucky's lap, somehow managing to dodge Clint's grab as he made a break for it. He didn't get far though, Sam snagged the back of his bathrobe and Thor took a firm hold of him while he struggled to get out of the robe's confines. 

After a bit of a tussel, Thor triumphantly carried a naked, squirming, and kicking Peter over his broad shoulder and dumped him back onto the couch, where he was held down as Bucky and Clint took hold of Peter's limbs and tied his right arm to right leg, then his left arm to left leg. Soon enough, he found himself lying on his back across the couch, staring at the ceiling of the recreation room with his legs held apart from the way that he was tied up. His hole, glistening with lube and still a little slack from the plugs and the fingers, was pretty much on display just off the edge of the couch.

Bucky smirked down at him in condescension, "since it is your first time, we were only gonna get two of us to go in your hole. But then you tried to escape, I think some punishment is in order. Any ideas?" He asked the room at large.

"How about we make him take  _ three  _ cocks." Clint.

"Make him suck the rest of us off." Sam.

"Fine, great ideas everyone, can we just get to the fucking already?" Tony asked, palming his hard cock impatiently through his pants. "Look, how about- after me and Cap take our turns to creampie his ass, birdbrain can get the sloppy thirds and the rest of you can go sit on his face and get him to lick your balls or suck you off. Fair?"

After a bit of grumbling, everyone agreed, mainly due to the fact that they were also eager to see Peter fucked for the first time.

With that done, Peter again had his tied limbs held down by Bucky and Steve, sat on either side of him on the couch. With wide, terrified eyes, he watched as Tony came strutting toward him with his cock out, already hard and glistening from precum and lube. Though he wasn't nearly as big as Thor, Tony's cock was still a respectable eight inches with a good girth. Peter felt his asshole clench at the sight, his cocklet hard and looking absolutely tiny when compared against Tony. 

Tony fisted his cock and put the head right by Peter's little virgin rosebud, then he said, "come around and take a picture, people, this hole's never gonna be the same after tonight." Peter felt his cocklet jump and drool a bead of precome onto his belly at the words. They're gonna wreck his hole tonight, he failed to hold back a whimper of arousal.

A few flashes of camera light went off, making Peter pinken even more in humiliation. The men gleefully turned their phones around to show him pictures of his tight, virgin asshole, juxtaposed next to the giant head of Tony's cock. Some images even captured the way his weeping cocklet bounced on his belly, flushed red. 

Growing impatient with the wait as everyone looked their fill, Tony started trying to fuck his cockhead into Peter's tiny opening. Though it still wasn't easy, all the lube and the stretching Peter had endured that day helped to open his passage to the invasion. After a few tries and an order to bear down, the fat cockhead popped into Peter's ass with a squelch that sounded way too loud in the silence of the room.

Peter let out a strangled cry as his ass clenched around the head of Tony's cock- he felt as he was being split open. The foreign feeling of something in his asshole is probably one he would never be used to. 

"Open your eyes, baby. You'll call me daddy when I'm fucking you," Tony said tenderly. Peter blinked and stared up at Tony with big doe eyes, tears already slipping down his cheeks from the intense stimulation. Tony waited a minute for Peter to adjust to the burn, then he continued to force the passage to open around his cock as he slowly pressed in until Peter felt the press of Tony's balls against his ass. Looking down at where they were joined, Peter blinked in a little bit of disbelief, had he really just taken Tony's entire cock? He whined, he'd never felt so  _ full _ before. His stretched entrance was still burning, and Tony's cock inside him had ignited some nerves he didn't even  _ knew  _ existed before. It was uncomfortable and somewhat painful, but his cocklet was rock hard and had dribbled a continuous line of precome that was puddling on his belly. 

Tony was now gripping his hips with force enough to bruise, his thighs still held open by the restraints and by the men on either side of him. 

"Good boy, Peter..." there was a choked off moan from Tony. "You're such a good cockslut, giving your virgin hole to me. Daddy's gonna ruin your hole... gonna break you in..." Tony begin to slowly fuck in and out of his hole.

"O-oh!" Peter arched as the cock brushed a spot inside him which sent sparks flying across his vision.

"Daddy!" He squealed as Tony thrusted against that spot again.

Tony rutted against him even harder at that. With every thrust, Peter felt the need to come more acutely, he wished desperately to be untied so that he could stroke himself. He tried to hump against Tony, though it was impossible to do from his position. Cries of 'daddy' and pleas for Tony to allow Peter to come fell from his lips, but nobody touched his cocklet.

Tony fucked him long and hard. The pain diminished gradually and turned into pleasure, Peter humped back against the rough thrusts. Eventually, Tony's hips made a few erratic jerks as he started to come with a loud grunt.

"Unh, unh... that's it," he grunted, "take my cum, be a good cumdumpster. Daddy's got a big load to give you." His daddy came, a flood of warm liquid that Peter felt deep in his ass as he moaned and cried in frustration.

"Daddy please! Let me cum!" Peter cried in desperation while his asshole clenched desperately around the softening cock withdrawing from his ass, his legs straining against the ropes that tied them to his hands uselessly. The first dick of the night pulled out with an obscene squelch of lube and cum, just as somebody propped a pillow below Peter's ass so they could admire the cum in his freshly fucked hole while preventing it from leaking out.

"My turn," the second man about to be in Peter's ass of the night said. It was Steve, whose cock was both long and thick as well. He was bigger than Tony. Peter noticed as he watched him lube that cock with a nervous anticipation, oh god, how was that supposed to fit?

Steve placed the cockhead at Peter's lube and come coated entrance, which winked and clenched in anticipation of the fucking it was about to endure.

"...Nnngh," Peter whined low and nervously, eyes squeezing shut in anticipation. There was no way for him to run or get away, he knew, though he still gave a few weak twitches against Steve's hold against his hips.

Steve gently fucked into Peter's hole, making him feel every inch as he was finally able to fit the cockhead through Peter's stretched out rim. "Good boy, Petey. Look at that!" He gently fucked in and out of Peter's asshole with just the tip, eyes fixed on the sight of the hole, shiny with lube and cum, stretching over and over again to accomodate the fat cockhead. Peter cried even more fat tears at the burn of the stretch, his ass had become even more sensitive now after the first fuck. Then, Steve began to press inside. With each thrust, he drilled deeper into Peter's ass, determinedly splitting him open like a knife through butter.

"He's still so tight," he gritted out amidst Peter's cries of pained pleasure. 

"Oh I bet he is," Clint was jerking his cock to the sight, "don't destroy - well, don't  _ completely  _ destroy his hole until I get a chance to fuck him, Cap."

Peter was now crying steadily from the blend of intense pleasure and pain as Steve fucked him. His hole was hypersensitive now as he strained to get away. He was also really hard, but nobody was paying any attention to his cocklet, if somebody just brushed against it, he thought that he would probably explode. He was just a set of pleasure holes for them to fuck. Cap lasted shorter than Tony did before he came in great warm spurts that Peter thought he could feel acutely as it dribbled out of his overflowing ass. So much so that when he finally pulled away, Peter could see the globules of mingled lube and cum leaking out of his uselessly clenching hole, a small gape clearly visible between his fucked-swollen rim. 

The men crowded around to enjoy the sight, jostling each other to get the best view of what's between Peter's wide open legs. Between broken moans, Peter had lost all sense of modesty as he pleaded for someone, anyone to touch his cock and make him come. He sobbed in relief when Clint finally stepped into view with his cock lubed and out. 

Clint had already come once before from watching Steve and Tony fuck Peter, so his cock was only half-hard. It wasn't very long, at a very average looking five to six inches, though girthy as hell at full hardness. Clint untied Peter's arms and legs, rubbing the red rope marks along his wrists tenderly as he maneuvered the exhausted boy onto his lap with his back facing him, Clint's cock slotting neatly into the groove between his buttcheeks. Peter slumped against the archer's hold as his hole dribbled onto the sofa underneath him.

Clint murmured in his ear, "you're gonna sit on my cock while you suck everyone off, got it? Be a good boy and we'll let you come tonight, if you bite anyone we'll put a cage on you and you won't get to come until next week." Peter agreed mindlessly, willing to do whatever it took so that he could get someone to touch him and finally make him come.

On weak, shaking knees, Peter raised himself up. Then he grabbed Clint's cock and positioned it at his hole, lowering himself onto it with another sob. At half hardness, it wasn't stretching him as much as the previous cocks had, though he knew that would change. 

"Open your mouth and beg them to fuck it," Clint instructed.

"Please, sirs, fuck my mouth. Make me your whore." Peter leaned forward and begged with a red, tearstained face, which only served to make the men even harder. He opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. Sam, Bucky, Thor, and Bruce approached together, hard cocks in hand, pointing at Peter like swords. They surrounded Peter, put their hands in his hair and on his neck. Clint restrained Peter's hands behind his back.

"Suck," Bruce was the first to stick his cock into Peter's open mouth. He sucked away at it until it hit the back of his throat, lavishing his tongue over the bulging veins and attempting to get Bruce to come as fast as he could. However, this didn't last long before he was pulled away onto Sam's big, black dick, giving it the same treatment as he did for Bruce. From there they passed him to Bucky and finally Thor, their spit- and precome-slicked dicks sliding and grinding against Peter's cheeks as they got off using Peter's mouth. Groans and curses filled the air.

Sam was the first to force Peter onto the whole length of his dick as Peter choked and gagged against curly black pubic hairs. He fucked Peter's throat while Peter tried to relax his gag reflex to stop gagging with each thrust, his throat convulsing against Sam's dick. When Sam came, he pulled out of a coughing Peter to spray the last of his cum over Peter's face. Without giving Peter a break, the other three took turns making Peter deepthroat their cocks in quick succession, one after another. Distracted by trying to not choke or gag while pleasing the men with his mouth, Peter didn't notice until Clint's dick had fully hardened in his ass and he was mindlessly grinding back against it, trying to rub his prostate against it.

Not long after, Bruce, Thor, and Bucky each came in Peter's mouth, rubbing the cum that spilled out of the corners of his lips against his face, as if Peter was their personal cumrag. They took pictures of Peter's ruined face, streaked and ruined with cum and tears and drool. They made Peter stick out his tongue and used it to wipe away the remaining traces of cum left behind on their cocks. 

Then Peter found himself on all fours on the couch while Clint fucked him hard from behind. When Clint's hand wrapped around his straining cocklet, he sobbed in relief and collapsed onto his forearms. Peter came while Clint spilled with exclaimed expletives into his ass, clinching tightly around Clint's cock. 

"So tight," Clint grunted and slapped his cheeks as he pulled out. Peter felt the way his ruined ass gaped as Clint held his hole open with his thumbs. The other men whistled and clapped as they admired his creampied hole.


	5. Pretty Princess Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends the morning with his daddy Tony and uncle bruce  
> or, Tony dresses up his baby girl  
> or, Peter's ass gets a break... mostly
> 
> all the fluff of Peter being pampered by Tony and Bruce while he recovers from his fucking  
> orgasm denial, feminisation, cock cages, medical kink, spanking

The next morning, Peter woke in his room, his leg chained to the bedpost again. There was dried-up cum, snot, and spit crusted all over his face. His hole felt sore and swollen from use, a trickle of cum and lube sliding out when he shifted. He gingerly felt around his buttocks and cringed as he found the puddle of cum on the sheets that must have formed underneath his ass overnight.

He got up with the need to pee. By poking around the room a little he found a bathroom behind a door just a few steps away from the bed. Luckily the chain on his leg was long enough to allow him to move around quite easily, as long as he didn't leave the confines of its length. He gripped the walls as he moved, his legs were shaky and he felt sore all over from the hard fucking he'd taken the night before. He went through his morning ritual of poop, shower, and shave, taking care to clean inside his sore asshole during his shower. He hardened as he recalled the events of the night before, barely refraining from touching his cock and jerking off in the shower.

When he got back from his shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel that he'd found on a rack, he blinked in startlement to find Tony waiting for him on the bed, already dressed for the day in a casual sweater and jeans. "Morning, Tony."

"C'mere, Petey," Tony pointed at the floor in front of him. Peter hesitantly shuffled over before standing in front of Tony, gripping the towel wrapped around him like the virgin-that-he-no-longer-was.

"Don't be shy, lose the towel. 'S just you and me here, baby. Well, and Bruce- the others had a company emergency," he gestured vaguely. 

Though he'd just had the kinkiest sex in his life last night, Peter still blushed as he mutely dropped the towel, exposing his cock which now seemed so tiny next to the enormous cocks he had serviced last night. 

Tony presented Peter with a package, wrapped neatly with a little bow on the top. "Open it," he sounded excited.

Peter opened his present to find a pile of red silk inside, and when he took it out, he discovered that it was actually multiple pieces of clothing. First, there was a babydoll, made with sheer fabric that was practically see-through, a little bow tied together the front and Peter could already see that all it would take was a yank on the bow before the piece of clothing fell away from his body. Then there was a thong that complemented the color scheme of the babydoll in red, Peter blushed as he laid eyes on what amounted to be a pile of strings that made up the thong. Finally, at the bottom was what seemed like a small jewelry box in pale blue.

"Well? Put that on, gimme a good show." Tony leaned back on his hands and gave him a lascivious smile. "You'll be daddy's pretty little princess today."

Peter went bright red, "y-yes, daddy." He stuttered, heart pounding in his chest.

He carefully slipped the delicate silk over himself, thin lace straps going over his shoulders. When he finished tying the little bow in front of the baby doll, his hard nipples were visibly poking around the silk. The babydoll wasn't long, the silk fell just below his asscheeks, barely covering his cocklet - though in reality it didn't cover anything at all and, to the contrary, only enhanced the sight of his hard nipples and the lithe contours of his body.

Next was the thong. Peter blushed even harder, not meeting Tony's eyes as he dragged the scraps of silk and string up his bare legs. The front was a small triangle of silk that barely covered his cocklet, and the back was even worse- the little piece of string wedged deep between his asscheeks and rubbed against his sensitive, swollen rim whenever he moved. He inhaled sharply at the sensation.

Tony opened the jewelry box and took out a choker, a band of gold meant to go around Peter’s neck with precious stones embedded around the clasps - and were those _diamonds_? Peter's brain stuttered to a halt as he looked at Tony uncertainty.

"M-Mr. Stark, I-I don't think I can accept that."

“A-ah-ah, didn’t I tell you to call me daddy? That’ll be five. And little girl, if you don’t wear your collar, how will anyone know you’re mine?" Tony said with a naughty grin that made Peter go even redder.

Tony stood and came closer with the choker held up, and on closer examination, Peter saw the words, ‘Daddy’s Girlslut’ engraved with tiny red stones against the gold. Tony fitted the collar around Peter’s neck before there could be any more protests. Peter experimentally moved his head, it was snug fit but not overly so; the collar wasn’t too thick nor was it restraining, allowing him to move without impediment. A soft padding along the inside protected Peter’s delicate skin from being pinched by the metal edges. The foreign weight of the choker made Peter shiver at the possessive intent behind it, which was amplified by the way his daddy stared at him with darkened eyes after fitting the collar on him.

“Ah! One last thing.” Daddy took off toward the chest at the edge of his bed. He rummaged through its contents a little before emerging with another box, from which he took out a small metal and leather contraption as Peter watched on with apprehension and confusion.

“Sit on the bed and spread your legs, little girl.” He ordered.

“What i-is that?” Peter squeaked.

“Did I allow you to ask questions? That’s another five. _Now._ ” At the threat of accumulating more punishment, Peter scrambled to obey the stern voice. Crawling back onto the bed and sitting against the headboard with his legs spread wide open under his daddy’s stern gaze.

“Pull your skirt up.”

Peter held up the front of his babydoll, exposing the embarrassing panties and the way that his cock formed a little bulge underneath. 

With bated breath, he watched his daddy approach with the contraption in hand. Tony hooked a finger around the front of his thong and pulled them a little ways down his thighs, exposing Peter’s soft cock and hairy balls underneath. 

With a _tsk_ , he tugged at the soft brown curls, “looks like we gotta get this taken care of too, little girls should be smooth for their daddies. But first, we gotta do something about your cock, little girls shouldn’t have cocks, either, should they?” He asked rhetorically. 

With that, Tony fitted the contraption over Peter’s cock and balls, locking it in securely with the help of a little lock and key. The stimulation against his cock made Peter harden involuntarily, but Peter squeaked in pain as his engorging cock pressed against the metal bars of the cage, the pain preventing his cock from rising any further. 

"This is your clit now, baby girl." Tony smirked as he nudged Peter's cock, trapped in its cock cage. His eyes were dark and aroused as he watched Peter squirm.

“Daddy!” Peter’s hips strained upwards even though he knew he would not be getting any relief.

With a slightly regretful sigh, Tony pulled the thong up again, the outline of the cock cage peeking out of the little cloth triangle covering his pubis. “Alright, time for breakfast. We’ve got lots in store for you today.” Tony drew back and clapped his hands together in anticipation. 

* * *

Breakfast was served in the kitchen today, with only Tony, Bruce, and Peter in attendance since the others were dealing with some sort of emergency and apparently would not be back before that night. Peter was led by Tony into the kitchen, where Bruce was already up and waiting for them with a cup of coffee and a book, sitting at a large wooden table.

“U-uhm,” Peter baulked at seeing Bruce, shifting himself to hide behind Tony. Reluctant to let the other man see him like this, even though he knew he was being irrational (the other man had given him an enema and fucked his throat until he came the previous day, after all).

“Don’t be shy, Petey. Little girl. Say hello to your Uncle Bruce,” Tony pushed him forward into the kitchen with a grin.

The other man looked up at their entrance, his eyes growing wide at the getup Peter’s daddy had put him in. He swallowed audibly, his eyes darkened with lust as he swept his gaze over the perky nipples straining against the silk and Peter’s cock in its cage, peeking out from his barely-there thong. Peter barely resisted the urge to cover up.

“H-hi, unca Bruce,” Peter said, feeling much younger than his age in this ridiculous outfit under the older men’s gazes.

“ _She_ ’s gonna our pretty little princess for the day, Brucie. Spin around and show him your new dress, Petey,” Tony gestured in a circle. Peter obeyed shyly, peeking at Bruce from underneath his eyelashes when he was done.

“Very nice,” Bruce’s voice sounded hoarse. He cleared his throat before speaking more normally, “breakfast for both of you is in the oven, there’s coffee in the carafe for you, Tony, and milk for Peter.”

“Thanks, Brucie. Princess, why don’t you go and show your thanks to Uncle Bruce?” Tony said breezily as he made his way to the oven.

Bruce smiled appreciatively at Tony and crooked a finger toward Peter, his other hand working on the fastenings of his pants. He took out his semi-hard cock and simply said, “crawl”, making Peter drop to his hands and knees to reach underneath the table until he was kneeling in front of Bruce’s cock. 

This time, he was more prepared. Bruce was soon fully hard as he lavished attention on the thick cockhead and the veins along the side. And Peter was soon hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Bruce into his mouth with great enthusiasm. Above him, Bruce was casually discussing a recent scientific paper on the theoretical physics behind something or other with Tony, as if Peter wasn’t even there.

Peter took a deep breath and swallowed the entire length of Bruce’s nine-inch-cock in one entire go, the motions of his throating fluttering as he took Bruce down without triggering his gag reflex. Above him, Bruce stumbled on a word mid-sentence, sending a dark thrill of power through Peter at being able to test the ironclad control of a man who’d always seemed so calm and unaffected in such a way. Peter hummed and sucked, bobbing his head as he took Bruce into his throat repeatedly until Bruce was thrusting against his mouth and coming down his throat with a groaned, “ _fuuuuck_ , such a good cocksucking slut”. 

Peter swallowed the bitter come and licked the cock clean with a smug, self-satisfied grin. 

“C’mere, honey.” Tony gestured under the table for him. There was a silk cushion sat waiting at his feet where Tony pointed to for Peter to kneel on.

Peter crawled toward Tony, kneeling before him obediently. He peeked up at his daddy with doe eyes, “daddy?”

Tony passed a sippy cup down at him, “good job, baby. Now drink your milk, please.”

Peter flushed in humiliation at being made to drink from a _sippy cup_ like he was a _toddler_ , but didn’t argue as he took the cup. 

“Good girl, you can have a reward when you’re finished.” Tony ran a calloused palm over his head and shoulders, making a warm feeling bloom in the pit of Peter’s belly as he nuzzled against his daddy’s thigh.

Breakfast continued in this manner, and when Peter finished with his milk, Tony rewarded him with a few bites of a delicious syrup-drenched french toast and some fruit, fed by hand. Peter happily took the offerings and even licked the stray droplets of syrup and juice from Tony’s fingers while Tony watched on with dark eyes.

* * *

After breakfast concluded, Bruce led Peter to a lab slash doctor’s office somewhere in the mansion where he instructed Peter to get on all fours on an examination table, paper sheet crinkling as Peter climbed on, the babydoll billowing underneath his body. His daddy watched on nearby from where he leaned against a wall with hands shoved into his pockets.

Nervous in such a sterile, clinical setting, Peter looked to his daddy for reassurance. 

“Daddy?” his voice wobbled with uncertainty.

“Uncle Bruce here just wants to make sure you’re healthy, baby. He’s gonna do this every morning and when he’s done, we’re gonna take care of any punishments that you’ve accumulated.”

The sound of latex gloves being snapped on drew Peter’s attention to Bruce, who’d donned medical gloves. The sound sent shivers of apprehension through him. 

“Tony? Would you like to come help me hold him open?” Bruce asked.

To Peter’s absolute mortification, his daddy strolled over, pulled his thong down to his knees and held his cheeks open for Uncle Bruce to insert several lubed fingers into his vulnerable, swollen hole and inspected him thoroughly for any tearing or bleeding. Then Bruce took off the cock cage and carefully inspected his balls and cock before tenderly locking them back inside the cage. By the time they were done and Bruce had pronounced Peter to be healthy, Peter had passed beyond mortification and was trying to will against getting hard against the painful confines of his cage. 

“Any recommendations?” Tony asked as they chatted about Peter’s health. 

Bruce disposed of his gloves in the biohazardous waste and washed his hands, he hummed in contemplation. “Hmm. He - well, _she_ did take quite a pounding last night. It would be beneficial if we continue using the training plugs to acclimate her to being fucked multiple times a day. Though I would recommend giving her a break today before continuing training tomorrow or tonight at the earliest. From what I understand, she was a virgin last night, no?”

He consulted his notes from a clipboard, “ah, you might want to have something to help with the soreness as well,” Bruce added, he crossed to a medicine cabinet and came back with a bottle of large pills. “These are suppositories I made from a number of medicinal herbs, they are meant to soothe intestinal inflammation and even provide a small amount of lubrication inside the passage as they dissolve. I’ll insert one of these every morning and it should dissolve within the hour.”

Bruce then showed his daddy how to insert one of the pills into Peter’s back passage. He snapped on a new pair of gloves and, taking a pill, gently slipped it into Peter’s sore hole, which was still slippery with lube. Peter whined at the feeling of something in his ass again, though the pill was nowhere near as large as the plugs that he was forced to take the day before. 

With that done, Tony pulled Peter’s thong back in place and helped him off the examination table. The pill began to dissolve, and Peter felt cool relief as the persistent soreness in his hole diminished. 

Tony cuddled Peter close, who buried his face into his daddy’s chest in a fit of self-consciousness. “Thanks, Brucie-Bear. Also, Petey has earned a bit of a punishment today, and I thought you’d like to give it to her.”

“Ah, what’s the crime?”

“Nothing too serious, she’s failed to obey some simple instructions this morning and earned ten smacks to her bottom. I think we’ll do a simple hand spanking today, though it’s up to you if you wanna use something else.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bruce said with an eager glint in his eyes. He ambled over to a wide sofa against the wall of his lab and sat, “over my lap, little girl,” he said with a growl.

Peter, wide eyed, contemplated pleading with his daddy to rethink his punishment, but with another warning, he slinked reluctantly over to where Uncle Bruce was waiting.

“Over my lap,” Bruce repeated.

Afraid of earning even more punishment, Peter obediently crawled over Bruce’s lap and settled against an erection poking him in his belly. Bruce directed his hands until they pillowed under his head and then settled a thigh over Peter’s legs to keep his buttocks positioned. Due to the way that the thong exposed both of Peter’s asscheeks perfectly, he didn’t even need to have his underwear pulled down.

“Count, or we start over.” Bruce ordered before suddenly landing a loud smack against Peter’s backside.

“Ow-ow-ow!” Peter squealed from the sudden burning across his ass and moved his hands in an attempt to cover his cheeks from further assault, squirming against Bruce’s hold. 

“What did I say? Put your hands back. We’re starting over because you didn’t count.” Uncle Bruce sternly said. “Now, count.”

SMACK. A blaze of fire across his right cheek.

“O-one!” Peter teared up, his pain tolerance had never been particularly high.

SMACK.

“Two!” _Owww_ , Peter struggled to hold the tears in, Bruce had a surprisingly hard hand.

Another two smacks rained down, in quick succession.

“Three! F-FOUR!” Peter yelled as he stifled a sob, resisting the urge to buck away from Bruce’s hand. _Oooh, the burn across his ass had become a wildfire._

When Bruce reached six, Peter could no longer take it anymore. He pushed up with his forearms and attempted to buck away from the older man’s hold, biting his lip to suppress his sobs though tears had already streaked across his face. But Tony was across the room in a flash and held him down by pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, firmly pinning down his back with the other.

“Don’t make me tell Uncle Bruce to give you more, little girl.” He warned Peter, who immediately stopped struggling at the thought of taking even more.

By the time Bruce reached ten, Peter was full-out sobbing into his arms as he counted out loud. His behind was painted a rosy red, covered with handprints spread evenly across both cheeks. He gave a small hiccupping sob as palms kneaded across his blazing cheeks. 

“There, there,” his daddy consoled, “poor baby, did you learn your lesson?” He had Peter cuddled between himself and Uncle Bruce. Peter nodded frantically as he wrapped himself around his daddy, burying his face into the man’s neck, his legs still draped across Uncle Bruce's thighs. 

They spent the rest of the morning cuddling, with Peter sandwiched between his daddy and uncle as they doted on him, bringing him water and feeding him snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, idek where this is going anymore. This started as a three-chapter thing and it's spiraling out of control. I've got ideas, people, just don't know how/where they're supposed to fit yet... anyhoo, until next time, I guess


	6. Daddy's Girlslut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this... took a surprisingly filthy turn  
> also idk why I'm writing so many sex in the bath scenes but it's been boiling around where I live lately and the pools are all CLOSED due to COVID so I'm kinda bummed  
> But some good ol' fashioned filth comin' right up, enjoy!
> 
> Gangbang, double penetration in one hole, coming untouched, creampie, multiple orgasms hehehe :)

By the time that evening had rolled around, Peter’s hole felt much less sore and swollen than it had that morning - honestly, Bruce’s drug was a miracle. The afternoon was spent in a leisurely trance as he sat on a pillow in Tony and Bruce’s shared lab in one of the basement levels of the mansion. With a throw wrapped around him to keep him warm, he watched the other two and offered the occasional input or question as they tinkered around with a project - an advanced chemical sensor designed to detect various toxins as well as harmful biological agents released into the air. Both men were geniuses in their own rights, and Peter felt awed just to be in their presence as they performed science. 

Before long, it was dark. The three had become so absorbed in a discussion that veered off from a tangent that none of them noticed how late it had gotten until somebody knocked at the glass door of the lab, startling all three. 

It was Sam. “Let me guess, none of you have had dinner yet. Am I right, or am I right?” He drawled with an amused smirk.

Bruce and Peter turned sheepish gazes upwards, but Tony looked unrepentant. “That’s exactly why I didn’t install a clock in here, y’know. One of you’ll come down here and remind us to eat anyway, so what’s the point?” 

“Anyhow, me and the others just got back, and we brought pizza. You better come fast if you want some ‘cus between Cap, Barnes, and Thor, they looked like they could’ve eaten a horse and still have room for more.”

“Alright. We heard you the first time. No need to nag.” Tony pouted as he stood from the lab stool. 

Peter got up too, the throw still wrapped tightly around him. Sam eyed him curiously as he stood, though offering no comment on his choice of covering as they made their way to dinner. 

True to Sam’s word, by the time they got to the living room, Steve, Bucky, and Thor were already finished, having polished off a massive pile of pizzas in record time. Everyone’s attention turned to Peter as he entered, throw clutched around him as it covered him from neck to knee. Feeling somehow like he’d just entered a den of starving wolves, Peter flushed a delicate pink and attempted to hide behind Tony, suddenly becoming very interested in the sight of his feet, as he suddenly became very much aware of the... feminine getup Tony had put on him that morning. Of the way that the silk moved against his body. Of the way that the thong pressed into the crack of his ass. Of the cock cage that his dick was still locked into.

“Aw.” Tony teased as he put an arm around Peter, enveloping him in warmth like a blanket. 

“Looks like daddy’s girl is still being shy today, hm? Go ahead and greet your uncles, Pete. I’m sure they would appreciate a warm welcome home after a long, _hard_ day at work.” He said with a grin that made Peter’s stomach flutter. “Petey’s our naughty girl today,” he told the room.

With that, Tony gently coaxed the tightly-gripped corners of the blanket out of Peter’s hands, peeling away the last of his defense against the hungry gazes in a room full of predators who looked ready to devour Peter as soon as they set eyes on him. Peter chanced a peak from under his eyelashes, still tucked by Tony’s side, and felt his breath catch at the breathtaking sight of the men and their ridiculously masculine physiques. Still dressed in black tactical gear (though the protective vests and weaponry had been taken off and was currently piled on a side table), the men cut a powerful, dominant presence that made his heart race. Swallowing down his nerves, Peter reluctantly left his daddy’s side and shyly made his way toward Bucky, feeling every eye on him as he went. 

There were a few groans and a quiet _‘fuck’_ as the shear fabric exposed more than it hid of his young, nubile body as he moved. Peter tried very hard to suppress his arousal at the thought of all the cocks that must have been hardening at the sight of him.

When he got close enough, Peter squeaked in surprise as Bucky dragged him against his chest and tilted his head up for a downright dirty kiss, his mouth ravishing and plundering while a rough hand, still clad in a leather glove, traced possessively down his spine and ended with a hard grope at Peter’s ass. Peter moaned into the kiss as the motion aggravated the residual sting from the spanking earlier and brushed against his sensitive hole. He unconsciously ground against Bucky’s thigh, though any pleasure he might have gained was stopped by the press of the metal cock cage against his hard-on.

“And what have we here?” Bucky rumbled as he pulled back a little. With sharp eyes, he focused on Peter’s collar, “daddy’s girlslut, huh?” He asked, amused.

Peter flushed even more.

Bucky’s eyes trailed down the length of his body, locating the cock cage, poorly hidden underneath the sheer babydoll and tiny thong. “Poor baby.” He cooed, though he did nothing aside from giving Peter an indulgent caress over the front of the thong.

“Hey, don’t go hogging him all to yourself!” Sam called from beside Steve on the couch. “Share some with us ‘cus you’re not the only one who’s been thinking about fucking him all day!”

“Shut up, birdie.” Bucky flipped Sam off. He gave one last, toe-curling kiss to Peter and sent him toward the couch with a playful slap on the ass, making Peter squeak as he practically ran onto Steve’s lap.

Steve growled as he hauled Peter onto his lap, legs going over either side of the large man. Peter sat on a rather obvious hard bulge tenting the man’s pants as he was ravished rather thoroughly by Steve’s mouth and hands, touching every inch of his body that he could reach. Peter quickly felt himself become a dazed, drooling idiot as he pressed himself against his lover’s hard body.

“How’s the ass?” Steve looked to Bruce, inserting one hand into the back of Peter’s thong and rubbing at his hole in a possessive gesture.

“Not too bad. There’s no tearing or bleeding, though it did look a little inflamed this morning, which I gave him a depository for. But I believe he should be ready to go again.”

Peter couldn’t believe that they were discussing his ... _assets_ … like he wasn’t even there. He childishly whined into Steve’s bicep, hoping the attention would return to him, but Steve just shushed him and deposited him in Sam’s lap instead. 

In the end, Peter found himself passed around by all of the men and groped to their hearts’ content. They pinched his beaded nipples through the thin fabric, touched and kneaded his asscheeks, and played with his cock and balls through the cage, calling it cute and other feminizing names. They also seemed to have picked up on his affinity for feminizing or infantilizing pet names, because they were now calling him every variation of ‘baby’, ‘girl’, ‘cute’, and ‘little’ - seemingly for the sole purpose of watching him blush and becoming embarrassingly aroused. By the time he was allowed to eat, Peter was whimpering at the pain in his straining clit through the cage’s confines.

He ended up eating his pizza (with pineapple, despite the looks of disgust he got from Tony and Sam for choosing such an ‘atrocious topping’) snuggled on Thor’s lap. Honestly, the man was a big teddy bear, despite the brutish way he’d treated Peter when using him. Thor was also very … handsy; he touched Peter absentmindedly as he talked, tracing his large fingers along the edges of Peter’s thong, rubbing affectionately at his belly and thighs, even flicking at his nipples with a rough thumb (that last one had almost made Peter choke on a bite, it had been so sudden and his nipples were already over-sensitive after being toyed with by some of the others).

* * *

As dinner winded down, it was unanimously agreed that a bath was in order for all of them, especially Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam, and Thor, who were all sweaty and tired from whatever work they’d been doing that day. They retreated to their personal quarters to shower before joining the rest in the large communal bathroom, where Peter was amazed to find an actual, honest-to-God Roman Bath the size of a pool. 

“Like it?” Tony smiled at the sight of Peter’s wide eyes taking in the bath chamber. The pool was wide and spacious, with a row of tiled seating along the edge. Large, Roman-style pillars rose out of the water at the corners of the pool. Intricately carved water sprouts were spaced, one on each of the four sides, to pump carefully temperature-controlled water. At one end of the room was a set of large glass doors which led out to a large open-aired terrace, where lounge chairs and such were set up for sunbathing during the day. _Seriously, just_ how _rich is this guy?_

Tony came up from behind and ran a possessive hand over Peter’s front, fondling his tiny cock and balls through the cage. “Maybe you wanna show daddy your gratitude before the others get here,” he murmured in Peter’s ear before pushing his erection into the groove of the boy’s ass. Peter gave an unrestrained moan that echoed around the room, an entire day of pent-up desire making itself known.

“Daddy,” he twisted around to face Tony. “Are you gonna fuck me?” He deliberately looked up at the man, doe eyes peeking shyly from underneath his thick lashes, pink lips pulled slightly open in a pout.

Tony groaned, low and guttural. “Fuuck, baby girl. You’re gonna make daddy lose control if you keep this up.”

Peter gasped as he was hiked up against one of the wide pillars, suddenly being quite thoroughly ravished by the older man. Tony’s tongue invaded his mouth, and Peter sighed into the kiss, letting his daddy take control. There was a high pitched whine as he attempted to hump against Tony’s thigh and found the stupid cage preventing him from getting hard, again. 

Wet, heated kisses trailed down the side of his neck. He found his thighs spread, legs wrapped around daddy’s waist , and hands clinging onto daddy’s shoulders as rough palms spread his asscheeks apart and a huge, bare cock grounded against his hole in a crude imitation of fucking. 

_Maybe_ , he thought through a haze of lust, _being fucked wasn’t so bad after all_. Despite the way that his asshole still ached, he remembered the pleasure he’d felt as daddy and the other men after him had rammed his prostate, the forbidden sensation of being stretched wide enough to take their cocks. Peter grounded back against Tony, giving little whimpering cries of ‘daddy’ as he begged to be taken.

Tony suddenly cursed and then stopped. “Fucking Christ, I forgot the lube.”

Something about that statement, said in the heat of a moment, made Peter giggle through his haze. His laughter echoed around the chamber.

“You think that’s funny, little girl?” Tony said in mock offense. Without warning, he hitched Peter even higher - until the boy was thrown over a surprisingly strong shoulder - and like the caveman he is, carried Peter over to the bath to unceremoniously dump him in the water. 

Peter shrieked. Luckily, the temperature-controlled water was just the right amount of cool but not cold, perfect for the hot summer nights they’d been having lately. Peter sputtered as he popped his head out of the water’s surface, shaking his hair clear of water like a dog. 

“You can wait there while I get the lube, little girl, and think of how you’re gonna get fucked within an inch of your life when I get back.” His daddy strolled through the doorway connecting the bath chamber to the rest of the bathroom, leaving Peter pouting as he waded through the pool bath. It was rather shallow at the edge, he noted, with the water only coming up to his chest while he sat at the tiled bench. The pool seemed to increase in depth as he went toward the center supporting himself on his tippy toes, the water coming up to his nose as he stood in the middle for a brief moment.

Steve, Sam, and Clint came wandering in while Tony was gone, took one look at Peter’s drowned-puppy appearance, and laughed at him. Peter felt his mouth go dry at the sight of four half-naked, gorgeous men with ripped musculature approaching. They stripped off the towels around their waists, revealing already half-hard cocks, before stepping into the bath.

“Come ‘ere, honey.” Clint said, his eyes warm. “I’ve been needing some cuddles all day long. Getting stuck in the back of a van with these bozos -” he gestured to his companions “- doesn’t count.” 

“Yeah, fuck you too, man.” Sam glared at Clint. “But you - you’re so cute, we just wanna spoil you tonight.” Peter felt his stomach swoop at the low rumble of promise in Sam’s voice.

Steve simply growled, “Get over here, little girl.” His eyes had darkened as soon as he’d laid eyes on Peter.

Peter felt so entranced by these men that he found his feet moving on autopilot toward them. He peeked through his lashes at them, still a little self-conscious about how he looked in his translucent dress and tiny thong when compared to their hard lines and gorgeous muscles. But his worries faded when they surrounded him with the smell of man and sweat through the scent of shampoo and soap. Hands were suddenly touching him everywhere. A mouth suckled at his neck, probably leaving a good sized hickey. Eventually, Steve got frustrated enough at picking through the fabric folds and simply yanked his babydoll over his head, sending water droplets flying in all directions, before bending down to pick Peter up against his chest so he could ravage him with his mouth.

Peter swooned and instantly felt jealous of Steve’s strength. Steve had just picked him up like he weighed _nothing_ , and he knew he was small but he wasn’t that small - he weighed, like, a hundred twenty pounds _at least_ , and Steve was holding him .

Peter kept his heels locked around Steve’s waist as they kissed, his small hands exploring the muscles across the man’s back, Steve’s huge, hard erection sandwiched between them. Behind him, he felt Clint and Sam press in closer, their erections pressing against his back as they marked up his neck. His poor cock was in pain in that damned cage.

“Capsicle! You got started without me?” Peter startled as he glanced up to see Tony, standing at the edge of the pool with lube in hand. 

“Can it, Stark. Like you wouldn’t’ve done the same thing with this luscious piece of ass here.” Sam gave Peter’s ass a pointed squeeze. Peter moaned, still in his haze as he buried his face into Steve’s neck, feeling a little self-conscious at being caught by his daddy in such a compromising position.

“Awww, baby, you still feelin’ shy?” Steve rumbled against his ear. “Don’t worry, your daddy’s here to fix you right up.”

He soon found himself carried to the pool’s edge, where Steve sat on the tiled bench as he kneeled above the man’s thighs, with the water submerging up to the top of his thighs but leaving his ass exposed. He felt Tony get into the pool and approach from behind, also bare like the other men were. 

He felt his mortification climb as Steve held his cheeks apart, pulling the thong aside to give his daddy access to his hole. He clenched at the scrutiny, still trying to hide, though he knew it was useless at this point. 

Sam and Clint cuddled close beside him and began to murmur reassurances at him. “Gonna be a good girl for us, Petey-pie?” A lubed finger touched his hole while a hand stroked through his hair. Peter nodded, face still buried in Steve’s pec. He forced his body, still so tense, to release some of the tension he didn’t even realize was there.

“Good job, baby-girl.” That voice continued while hands rubbed at his neck and shoulders, grounding him in spite of his nerves. “Now stop clenching. Relax your hole.” 

Feeling a little like he was floating, Peter obeyed, feeling a rush of endorphins as the hands stroke his head in praise. “That’s it, see? What a good girl for your daddy and your uncles. Good girls are meant to be fucked. Good girls get to be stretched and opened and creampied.”

Peter moaned and grinded back against the fingers fucking into his ass, his passage felt decadently slippery and wet. The fingers pushed in deep and curled against a spot that made him _keen_ , digging his fingers into Steve’s shoulders. Any residue soreness forgotten. Even the pain from his dick locked inside its cage could not drown out the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated. Instead, pain and pleasure mingled, the intensity of the feeling making his eyes tear up.

When the fingers exited his ass, Peter let out a moan in disappointment, _he felt so empty!_ He pushed his hips back and humped against the air as he searched for something, _anything_ , to fill him. A deep chuckle sounded as something larger prodded at his entrance. Rough, warm hands held firmly onto his hips even as he seeked to force himself back onto the other’s cock.

A chuckle sounded from behind him, it sounded like Sam, and Peter startled when he twisted his head to see that Sam and his daddy had somehow switched positions when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“A-ah!” He yelped as Sam’s cock started to breach his hole. Though he was slow and careful, Sam’s cockhead was so wide that it took several breathtaking minutes before he was able to get Peter to accept just the head. His daddy rubbed his back throughout the entire process as Peter whimpered from the burn of the continuous stretch and unrelenting pressure.

His daddy rubbed his back through the whole process, telling him what a good girl he is whenever Peter sobbed that it was too much and he couldn’t possibly take more, he encouraged Peter to push down and to let Sam inside. When the widest part of Sam’s cock slid inside with a barely noticeable pop, his head swam as he felt his mouth open in surprise.

“That’s it. Good job, baby. You just took the widest part of him.” Tony praised. Peter moaned at the sensation of impossible fullness, how was that just the _head_? Behind him, he felt the cold sensation of more lube being lathered around his rim and around Sam’s cock.

“We’re getting there, baby.” Sam growled. “You’re taking my cock so well.” 

Even as he fucked into Peter with extreme care, Peter felt like he was being split open all over again. “Baby girl, how are you still so tight?” Sam gasped, “thought Stark and Rogers would’ve fucked it outta you yesterday.” Peter just moaned, incoherent of speech beyond gasps of ‘please!’ and ‘Sam’ by this point. He couldn’t sort through the riot of sensations raising through his body anymore. A distant part of him noted that he was leaving red marks down Steve’s back, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Oh, well, now thatta sight t’see.” A new voice growled behind Peter, thickened with a Brooklyn accent.

“Hey Bucky, ya fin’ly done wi’ ya hair-care routine?” Sam rasped, voice sounding thick and strained as he fucked even deeper. Finally, when Peter felt as if the cock inside him was pressing against his throat, Sam bottomed out with a grunt and the press of his balls against Peter’s perineum. Peter tried desperately to not clench around him, for he knew it would only make everything more painful.

Sam groaned and slowly rocked in and out, the sensation making Peter’s head spin. He maintained the gentle pace for a while, then, as if he couldn’t control himself anymore, he started fucking Peter harder and harder. The front of the thong pulled against his pelvis with each thrust, and Peter realized that Sam was _grabbing onto the back of his thong to make Peter fuck himself back onto the other man’s dick_. He moaned, arousal spiralling out of control as Sam nailed his prostate consistently. 

Sam didn’t last long before he came with a burst of warm cum, dripping deep inside Peter. _If he had a womb_ , Peter thought in delirium, _he would surely be pregnant from how deep Sam had come inside him._

He sagged against Steve, who was laying butterfly kisses all over his face, as Sam pulled his softened cock out, feeling the gush of cum it brought dripping down his thighs into the water. Somehow, through the entire fucking, his poor, neglected clit had kept fighting against the confines of the cage and felt heavy and sore with strain. Someone behind him whistled, “oh man, how much did you come inside her?”

Through half-slitted eyes, Peter peeked around the room. At some point while he was being fucked out of his mind, the rest of the men - Bruce, Thor, and Bucky - had arrived. Bruce was sucking off Thor as Thor sat on the edge of the pool and Bruce knelt on the tiled bench, his hands working away at his own cock. Nearby, Clint and Bucky were jerking their cocks, getting themselves hard enough to fuck him. Peter watched, wide-eyed, as they jockeyed for position behind him.

Steve whistled sharply to get their attention, and made Bucky go first while Clint childishly pouted and sat with a muttered, “sure, he gets all the privileges just because he was your friend first.” Which Steve ignored.

Steve rubbed his back and rumbled praises in his ear as Bucky fucked him, Tony right beside him - a constant and reassuring presence. Peter wailed when Bucky forced past his sensitized, loosened hole with increasing ease (though it was still a tight fit), his passage clinging tightly to each drag of Bucky’s cock, each sensation intermingling with each other until he couldn’t tell which was which. He was also beyond caring about his own pleasure - he would be happy as long as he could be a good girl for his daddy and for his other owners. Cooling water splashed against his heated body from Bucky’s rapidly snapping hips. A shadow fell across Peter’s head, and he looked up to see the shockingly arousing sight of Steve and Tony battling each other for dominance with their mouths. A glance also showed Tony jerking off Steve underwater.

Bucky fucked Peter with increasing force, churning the water around them white. 

“Shit, how’re you so tight.” He grunted. “Such a good slut, doll. Takin’ me s’well. Opening your ass for me. Gonna fuck you stupid. Gape your ass good.” 

Peter, mindless with pleasure, drooled onto Steve’s chest. The worries he’d had about whether or not the oversized cocks of the men would fit washed far away. 

Bucky slammed deep inside when he came, ramming across Peter’s prostate so hard that he saw stars as hot come spilled inside his belly. 

“Sir, please -ah! G-give it to me, I’m a good girl. Good g-girl.” Peter chanted, fucking himself back onto Bucky.

“That’s right sweetheart,” he heard Tony murmur in his ear. “We’re gonna get you creampied good ‘cus that’s what you’re made for. Little girls like you need big cocks like that to teach you your place.”

He whimpered as Bucky pulled out with a loud squelch that could be heard even over the sound of splashing water, somebody else immediately taking his place as the next in line to fuck him. 

He heard Clint behind him as the man fitted his cockhead into Peter’s ass and took a firm hold of his hips. “Awww yeess, they’ve loosened you up nice and good. I love sloppy little fuckholes.” He grunted.

Without much of a preamble, Peter felt himself being rutted hard like a breeding mare. Clint was clearly too pent up to care for his pleasure, his wide cock gaping Peter’s already loose ass with little remorse. It didn’t take much for the man to finish inside Peter, pulling out halfway through to spray the remainder of his cum over Peter’s hole the way he liked. Clint held Peter’s asscheeks apart for a long minute, rubbing the combined cum of himself and the two men before him that was continuously leaking out of Peter’s ruined ass into the boy's skin.

 _Was Clint the last one?_ Peter wondered. But he didn’t have to wonder for long as another man stepped behind him. “Looks like they creampied you good, little girl.” Bruce clucked sympathetically, though he contradicted his tone by sliding right into his stretched hole with his nine-inch dick. Overstimulated and having no option but to kneel here and take every cock they shoved into him, Peter sobbed against Steve’s chest brokenly. His knees buckled at the overstimulation, but the combined strength of Steve and Bruce held him up from both ends. 

Unlike Clint, Bruce didn’t fuck him roughly. But he fucked Peter deeply. He seemed to prefer to take his time and savour each stroke, humming contentedly as he pulled his cock all the way out to watch Peter’s ass gape, then sliding all the way in until he bottomed out with his pelvis pressed tight against the boy’s ass and a gentle slap of his balls against Peter’s perineum. Sometimes he’d order Peter to clench, and, when Peter was too lost in the sensation of being fucked to obey, he’d aim a sharp slap at one of his asscheeks - and the sudden pain would subsequently make Peter cry out and involuntarily clench around Bruce’s big cock. 

His hole burned as Bruce fucked him long and slow. He felt every inch, every vein as it pushed in and dragged out. He cried overstimulated tears every time it brushed his prostate. His cock was perpetually half-hard inside its cage, still unable to harden fully due to the pain it experienced every time it tried. There were voices rumbling at him, but he couldn’t focus past the haze that fell over his hearing and the intensity of the sensations.

“Pleeease… daddy… annnh… daddy...” incoherent, broken moans fell out of his drooling, mewing mouth, though he didn’t know what he was pleading for. For more? For release from the tortuous fucking? For someone to take the cage away and make him cum? For Bruce’s cum?

Bruce picked up his pace as he approached orgasm, his hips stuttering and his cock pistoning. Peter now cried because of how deep Bruce felt inside him, the humiliating way that his balls slapped away, relentlessly, at Peter’s sensitive perineum with each thrust. The man inside him finally came, spilling with a loud cry that echoed around the cavernous room.

Bruce pulled out of his boneless mass and Steve was there to catch him. “Good girl. You’re doing so good, Pete.” Tony praised against his ear, tenderly brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. “Just two more to go.” Peter just whimpered brokenly, eyes red and puffy, cheeks marked with tear tracks.

“Ah, seems like ‘tis my turn at last. Captain?” Thor stepped up from behind, asking Steve for confirmation. Peter weakly turned his head, and stared at the gigantic, footlong cock jabbing in his direction like a sword. Shit, how could he have forgotten how large Thor was? In a moment of panic, he weakly mewled and squirmed to get away, though Steve held him securely to his chest while Tony stroked his neck and back in reassurance. 

Peter stared back with tears in his eyes as Thor stepped up to him, he felt warm, callused palms kneed his ass, his thighs spread widely to accommodate Thor’s mass. Thor laid his enormous tool at the small of Peter’s back, letting him feel the weight and heft of the dick. The string on the thong - the one which used to cover his now-cum-stained hole - had been stretched beyond repair and now hung loose underneath him, he felt Thor set it out of the way from his crack. Then, a pair of large thumbs pried apart his gape, making Peter shudder from the cool breeze that he could feel inside his hole before Thor forced his enormous cockhead inside.

Though Peter had been well-stretched and well-lubed by the combined cum of all the men who’d fucked him, he felt like a virgin as Thor split him apart all over again, slowly forcing his cock impossibly deeper and deeper. Thor rubbed one large hand over his stomach as he fucked Peter, the other holding firmly onto the boy’s hips. When he finally bottomed out, Peter broke, no longer having the energy to resist as he lied defeatedly on top of Steve, tears tracking down his face at the pain of having something deeper than anything else he’d ever had inside of him, while his oversensitive rim burned at being forced to stretch around Thor’s girth.

Thor was a gentle giant as he picked Peter up by his thighs and started lightly bouncing the lithe boy on his cock, giving him time to accommodate to the size before increasing the strength and speed of the fucking. He rumbled at Peter, complimenting him for being a ‘good girlslut’ and ‘submitting so beautifully to his cock’. Peter laid pliantly with his back against Thor, so out of his mind with sensation and from the stimulation against his prostate that he didn’t even care about the audience which had formed to see him being rutted and ruined. Huge, muscled forearms kept his thighs spread wide apart, exposing his caged half-hard cock and balls, which were barely-concealed behind his ruined thong. They could see the buildup of cum froth at his exposed rim and dripping down Thor’s heavy balls, which shook in time with Peter being dropped onto the older man’s cock. 

Thor kept up with his constant stream of praises against Peter’s ear, “you’re doing so good, little one. See? They’re all looking at how pretty you are as you submit, they’re all wishing it was them fucking your little ass instead of me, but they got their turns and you’re _mine_ now...” he growled possessively, fucking Peter onto his cock even harder.

Peter felt like Thor’s cocksleeve as he was used, having absolutely no leverage to control the pace of his fucking and entirely reliant on Thor’s strength to seat him on and off the large pole. 

Thor had a lot of stamina, and he fucked Peter for the longest time before he finally came in heavy, hot spurts. Peter dazedly wondered if the others could see the way Thor’s cum inflated his belly, because that’s what it felt like inside him as Thor filled him impossibly full.

His daddy came toward him, and Peter wrapped his arms around Tony as they carefully lifted him off of Thor’s cock with an embarrassingly loud ‘ _schluuuurp_ ’. His daddy settled him with his legs wrapped around the older man’s waist and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Peter buried his tearstained face in the man’s neck as he trembled. Tony ran his palms down his head and back as he attempted to sooth Peter with gentle words of affection that he couldn’t hear.

His asshole felt truly gaped open. Experimentally, he tried to clench, but it wasn’t able to close all the way. It was well and truly ruined. He sniffled into daddy’s neck at the thought. 

The sound of his daddy’s voice slowly filtered back to him as the world around him became gradually clearer. “...doing so good, sweetie, you’re the best little girl a daddy could ask for… you’re almost done, just one more to go…” 

“Daddy, I can’t close up.” He mumbled into the side of his daddy’s neck.

“You gotta speak up, sweetheart.”

“Daddy, I can’t close up! I think Uncle Thor fucked me too hard, and now my ass is… I can’t close up!” Peter grew louder and louder in his hysteria at the thought.

“Shh, shh, shh,” his daddy shushed him gently. “You know, I might have a way to fix that.” He carried Peter over and sat him on the edge of the pool.

“Let’s get these dirty panties off of you.” Tony peeled the ruined thong down Peter’s legs, tossing it aside. 

“Steve,” he called. “I think our little girl deserves a treat for being so good, can you go get the key?” 

“Of course, Tony.” Came the response as Steve trotted off to the door.

Tony turned his attention back onto Peter. “Now, there is a way to fix your asshole, there's a treatment for it. Buuut you gotta be brave enough to take it.”

“I’m very brave, daddy! What is it?”

“You gotta listen carefully. First, your Uncle Steve and I have to put our cocks into you together. At the same time. Got it?”

“B...but, daddy...” Peter’s lower lip trembled at the thought of taking even one more cock, much less two at once.

“Hush, sweetheart, that’s why you gotta be brave,” Tony continued. “Then you gotta clench on us and let us fuck you until you cum really, _really_ hard on our cocks.”

“And that’s it?” 

“That’s it, little girl. That’ll make your cute lil’ hole close right up. It’ll be like magic.” Tony confirmed with a nod.

“Ok, daddy.” Peter sniffled reluctantly. “I guess we can try, if you think that’d work.” 

“Alright, sweetie. Ah, there’s Steve with the key.” Tony reached up to take something from Steve, coming back with the little golden key for the cock cage. “Now as a reward for being a good girl and taking your fucking so well today, let’s get this off your poor clit.” With that, he unlocked the cage and freed Peter’s little cock and balls from their confinement, which Tony petted affectionately as he released them. And despite everything that had happened (or maybe it was _because_ of everything they’ve already done) Peter couldn’t help but grow hard again.

Steve came into the pool with a splash. Together with Tony, they pressed up against Peter, cornering him against the edge of the pool as they took turns kissing him senseless. Somehow, Peter found himself easily sliding down his daddy’s cock as daddy held onto his thighs and Peter clinged around his neck, with Tony carefully lowering him. He whimpered in protest as the sensitive tissues were stimulated. His clit bobbed between them, hard and red and leaking.

Peter winced at the wet feel of cum sliding out and dripping into the water as Tony fucked him. But he soon forgot to worry about that as he felt Steve enveloping him from behind, positioning his dick above Tony’s. 

Steve began to press. Peter fearfully whined, clutching at his daddy even more tightly. The two immediately reassured him.

“You can take us, baby girl. Just relax and push out… you’re doing so good...” they murmured at him.

At first, there was an impossible pressure at his entrance, it grew and grew before it was replaced by a fiery, burning stretch all of a sudden as Peter’s hole expanded to fit around Steve. Steve continued to press inside, Peter’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he advanced. When Steve finally bottomed out alongside Tony, Peter looked stunned as he struggled to process the utterly split-open, ruined sensation coming from his hole and the fact that he had successfully taken two very large cocks into his ass simultaneously.

He involuntarily clenched, and the two men groaned.

“That’s daddy’s girl. You’re being so brave, taking us both so good, the perfect slut.” Tony kept up with the praise, growling into Peter’s ear. Meanwhile, Steve gripped his thighs possessively as he bent his head to mark the back of Peter’s neck and shoulders. Peter cried out as teeth closed over his neck, the pain shooting through him to mingle with the pleasure.

They begin to move. Steve laid out a slow rhythm while Tony stayed still, so that their cocks rubbed up against each other as they moved. Peter, remembering his daddy’s words from earlier, tried to clench down on the cocks, making both men groan and tighten their grips. Tony began to move as well, seemingly losing his self-control against staying still. 

Peter squealed a high-pitched animal noise as they _both_ moved, Steve pulled almost all the way out while Tony pushed inside balls-deep, scraping across his prostate in doing so. The two alternated with each other as they fucked him, nailing that little pleasure spot inside with every single thrust and making Peter cry even harder from the overstimulation. This was somehow both heaven and hell at the same time. Pain and pleasure. 

His stomach hurt with the need to cum. His clit was leaking and swollen as it bounced between him and his daddy, so sensitive to every little touch that he tried to pull back in order to avoid being stimulated at every angle. Unfortunately, the motion caused Peter to lose the leverage he had from his hands around his daddy’s shoulders, and Peter dropped with a surprised squeak onto both cocks, his slick hole having nowhere to go besides taking them both to the root. He sobbed in agony at the intensity of it all, the combined girth of both cocks opening his passage so wide, so _deep_ inside him.

“You ok, baby girl?” His daddy’s concern sent a surge of affection through his belly.

He nodded despite the discomfort, “keep going please, d-daddy.” His voice was wrecked, his face blotchy from crying tears of overstimulation.

Steve laid gentle kisses against his neck and back, rumbling, “such a brave little girl, taking your daddy and I. You’re _ours_. We’re gonna keep your ass stuffed full of our cum so that everyone will know who you belong to.” He ended that statement with a thrust that made Peter see stars, biting another mark onto the boy’s neck with a possessive growl.

“That’s right,” daddy whispered. “Little girls need to have cum dripping out of their naughty holes all the time. Maybe we’ll keep you tied to the bed so we can fuck you any time we want. And maybe we’ll keep you there until we get you pregnant. Make you our breeding whore. How does that sound?” He was panting with exertion, sweat beading on his brow and neck as he grinded his cock inside Peter hard, forcing the boy to cry out as his burning rim stretched even more (if that was even possible) with the motion. Behind him, Steve was still thrusting relentlessly, never letting up as he seated his cock inside Peter over and over with deliberate slowness so that Peter could feel every inch inside him, moving in and out and in and out.

The dirty talk became replaced with increasingly primal grunts and groans as both men fucked him harder and harder, the unrelenting stimulation against his prostate eventually got too much and Peter half chanted half screamed, ‘ _daddy, daddy, daddy!_ ’ as he came without even having his cock touched, his channel squeezing and pulsing as hard as he could against the large tools he had taken inside him. His clit squirting out globs of pearly white cum that landed on his daddy and himself.

Both men cursed and simply fucked him even harder and faster, chasing after their own release. They were now moving in sync with each other inside Peter’s pulsating ass, fucking into and dragging out of his hole together as they held Peter up and bounced him like a fuckdoll on both of their cocks. Peter collapsed bonelessly against their hold, having lost all motor control in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life. 

Steve came first, growling, “fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_...” as he spilled against Tony inside Peter’s tight, pulsing tunnel. His orgasm seemed to set off a chain reaction, triggering Tony’s as he also spilled inside Peter. 

Unbelievably, the sensation of all that warm cum inside his belly made Peter cum again. He stared in dazed disbelief as his clit (and how was it already hard again?) dribbled another few globules of cum, smaller than his last load. Although he didn’t have any energy to do more than whimper and sob pathetically through his orgasm, his cock oversensitive even though nobody had touched him.

He sighed against Steve’s chest as Steve laid a large possessive hand over his cum-filled belly, whispering low, growling words that he couldn’t quite parse in his hazy, bedazzled brain. They carefully pulled out of him and he was carried against somebody’s chest, idly playing with thick tufts of blond chest hair as a plug was pushed into his ass, sealing their cum inside despite his soft grumble of complaint. He couldn’t feel the state of his ass beyond the residue burn and soreness from being fucked, though he hoped that his daddy was right and his ass would be able to close up properly after the way they’d given him his ‘treatment’.

After that, he vaguely remembered being washed, cooling water being poured over his overheated skin and hands rubbing soap all over him, the calming scent of lavender. They held water to his lips and made him drink a little despite his weak protests and attempts to push the bottle away. Eventually though, he drifted off to something warm and soft being swaddled around him, wondering idly when he’d become so reliant, and why he didn’t seem to care at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more edits coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

He clung to Steve as the man put him to bed. 

Initially, he’d startled awake at being laid onto soft, cool sheets. Then he felt the warmth of his master leaving him even as he tried to hold onto the man’s shirt. _Nononono!_ Something inside him screamed, utterly terrified at the notion of being left alone. He forced a whine from his hoarse throat as loud as he could bear, scared and pleading and trying to convey that he wanted his master to stay with him. Luckily, the message seemed to get through, for he felt the warmth of the man return, enveloping him as Steve slid under the covers beside Peter.

Contentedly sighing, Peter nuzzled into Steve’s warm chest before drifting off again. Breathing in the clean scent of soap with the underlying hint of musk and man.

* * *

Something dragged open his oversensitive, fucked-swollen rim. 

He whined and attempted to shift away from the pressure.

“Shhh, baby. You’re ok. Let daddy work. Just don’t fight it and this will be over soon.” The whisper was breathed over the shell of his left ear. 

He was lying on his front to avoid putting pressure on his sore ass and the plug left in his hole. A hand ran down his back in soothing patterns while the man between his spread thighs (and when did that happen?) tugged the large plug out of his ass gently before he could protest more, sending slippery wetness trailing out onto his soft dick underneath. Fingers trailed through the wetness and smeared over his rim before pushing the excess back into his hole. His very sore, very open, _very sensitive_ hole. Peter could feel his eyes prickle at the sensation. 

“Let daddy have this, sweetheart. You did so well tonight, daddy just can’t resist giving you a little bit more.” Peter shivered in reluctant excitement as Steve pressed up against his back. The older man’s much larger physique dwarfed his, and Peter could feel every tensed muscle in those rock-hard abs. Warm kisses followed, teeth nipped his earlobe (a move which had Peter buckling up, despite his reticence to move any part of his tired, sore body).

Then Peter felt the blunt head of Steve’s erection being positioned at his leaking hole and then pressing in, his mouth opened in a near silent gasp as he strained at the mattress to evade the inevitable pressure of yet another dick forcing apart his oversensitized tissues in slow torment. He clawed at the headboard to drag himself away, but found his wrists swiftly gathered and pinned by a massive hand.

When the man finally bottomed out after a long, agonizingly slow glide, Peter felt tears slipping from behind closed lids as he panted against the pillow.

“Please… please…” 

He didn’t know what exactly he was asking for - sleep-addled brain interfering with his ability to articulate thoughts into coherence. 

“Let me take this,” Steve rumbled. “You don’t have to do anything, little girl.”

Pinning Peter to the soft cushions using his body, Steve started snapping his hips with fast jerks. All the while soothing an oversensitive, squirming Peter by rumbling in his ear. “There, there, just let me use you while you’re still open. Let your daddy put one more load in your ass, princess.”

A sharp slap landed on his flank when Peter continued to squirm away, resulting in a startled cry as Peter flinched around the cock inside him, a move which only made him cry out in pained pleasure as he contracted against Steve's length, steadily crying now behind closed eyelids. 

“Oh fuck,” a deep groan echoed in his ear right before Steve tightened his grip, pinning him down with a bruising hold on his wrists. Mating Peter into the mattress with ruthless stroke after stroke.

“There you go, princess, taking it from daddy like the girlslut you're turning into.”

Another smack landed, accompanied by Peter gripping onto Streve’s length with another strangled cry. Teeth latched onto his neck as Steve possessively growled and marked him with what will undoubtedly be another massive hickey that will be visible in the mirror later.

His slippery hole was accommodating Steve rather easily, despite the oversensitive and overworked muscles, trapped come and lube easing the way for Steve’s massive cock. Steve fucked him with no regard for the younger boy’s pleasure, even when Peter began to rut against the bedding with desperate, horny whines, lost of all speech capacity from the way he was getting railed into the bed.

“Almost there, princess. Gonna take daddy’s load into your pretty ass like you’re always meant to, gonna plug all that cum up inside so you can get nice ‘n knocked up ‘n you can’t leave us… you’re gonna be so round ‘n pretty when you’re all knocked up, and you can’t run away from us when we wanna put our dicks inside your fuckholes.” 

Several more spanks later and Steve was cumming. His dick forced as deep as it could go while he deposited even more of that warm wetness deep inside Peter, breathing hard and growling nonsense into Peter’s ear, “So… good... princess... take it …”

He remained inside Peter for a while as his dick softened, before he swiftly withdrew and re-inserted the plug. All the while ignoring Peter’s pleas for release even as the boy rutted unsuccessfully against the silk sheets, precome staining the bedding underneath his tiny cock. 

Steve rolled onto his side and plucked Peter up against him, stilling the protesting boy against his chest by wrapping one hand around Peter’s balls and pinching until the pain made Peter’s erection deflate and the boy whined in frustration, humping fruitlessly before collapsing against the hold. 

“Don’t make me get the cage. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” Steve sleepily rumbled. 

Realizing how futile it would be to argue, Peter settled with obvious reluctance against Steve, the older man’s soft cock pressing wetly against his back. He debated briefly whether or not it was worth it to wait until Steve fell asleep to try and touch himself, but fell asleep waiting as his exhaustion caught up with him once more.

* * *

Peter was so exhausted that he slept like a rock and didn’t wake until the sun was high in the sky the next morning. He was naked (as usual) except for his collar and alone (sadly) in his bed, but there was a dent beside him that suggested somebody had recently occupied the spot. He rolled over, feeling every ache and groan and protest from his sore body, to inhale Steve’s heavenly, masculine scent. Despite the… _activities_ of the previous night, arousal flooded him anew at the scent that he now associated with having a dick inside his ass. His pucker clenched around something large, and he realized that they’d stuffed a plug inside him to keep the cum inside after they had, one by one, taken turns filling him with cum.

At the thought of what his pucker must look like by now, he winced. He couldn’t believe that Tony and Steve had, had, had _conned him_ into taking both their cocks at the same time after he’d been fucked out of his mind by five other men, and that he’d _believed_ them when they said that it would help close up his hole. _Fuck them,_ he thought, simultaneously pissed, turned on, and impressed that they’d _used the opportunity to take advantage of him like that_.

Before he could stew in his anger, the door opened and Steve strolled inside his room, the sunlight peeking through the curtains falling across his body at a very attractive angle, highlighting the handsome cheekbones in his face and falling across his toned chest, wrapped in a too-small t-shirt that showcased his glorious pecs. Peter stared, as he struggled to not drool at the sight. Then, remembering his anger, Peter forcibly took his gaze away from Steve’s pecs to glare at that dumb, hansome face. 

“You-you can’t take advantage of me like that!” He burst out with great _feeling_ , glaring as hard as he could at Steve _._ Then he realised that Steve was looking at him with a mixture of fondness and bemused confusion, and realised the big idiot had _no idea what he was referring to_. 

“Baby, are you okay? Did we do something wrong?” Steve had the _audacity_ to ask.

“YES!” He couldn’t help against yelling. “You and daddy tricked me! Deliberately! You made me think that… that I would close up if you fucked me together and you tricked me into believing it when I was out of my mind!”

Seemingly unfazed by his yelling, Steve just smiled indulgently, like he’d just seen his puppy do something particularly cute. 

“Sweetie,” he placated, coming towards Peter like he wanted to hug him, “that’s because you’re meant for your daddy and I to fuck. Your hole took us both because you’re a good girl and such a good slut for our cocks. You loved it as much as we did.”

“No!” Peter yelled, knowing he was acting like a toddler but not exactly caring in the heat of the argument. “I don’t need you to fuck me! And I don’t need your cocks because I’m not your little girl!” With that, he made to roll away from Steve, intending to get away and lock himself inside the bathroom so that the older man couldn’t follow.

However, any plan to get away that he might have come up with would be short lived, because he quickly realized just how sore he was the minute his feet touched the floor and he tried to support his weight on them. _Everything_ hurt, from the way his back twinged to the way his back and thighs protested any type of movement at all, to the way that his knees and his lower legs could not seem to support any way at all and just crumpled underneath him. Steve was there before he could even hit the plush carpet, and he effortlessly gathered Peter up into his arms like he was a small child. 

“Couldn’t walk?” The fucker had a shit-eating grin on his dumb, handsome face.

Peter just pouted, forcing his eyes away from Steve’s face (it’s really not fair that looking at him was like staring into the sun, so devastatingly handsome) and crossing his arms as best as he could in front of him. Underneath him, his slave chain clinked away as it dangled off his left ankle, as if to remind him of who he belonged to. 

“Lemme go. I have to go to the bathroom, I need to pee.” Peter muttered as he realized how true that last statement was.

“Alright, baby girl.” Steve patted him on the head indulgently as he carried him like a baby into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet like a girl, Peter protesting all the while that _he could walk_ and that _he was not a baby thank you very much_. 

“Uh… can you leave?”

“Nope,” Steve says. “How’m I supposed to help you if I leave? Baby-girl, you can’t even walk.” 

“...But I can’t _go_ with you here,” Peter protested, feeling like he was fighting a losing battle anyway. 

Steve sighed, “Peter, you need to stop being a brat, this instant.” He said firmly, the switch from indulgent to authoritative instantly setting something aflutter inside Peter’s belly. “You’re our little girl, and little girls need to learn to obey their daddies and masters, or else there’ll be consequences.”

Peter sobered at the word ‘consequences’, he remembered the spanking Uncle Bruce gave him the previous day with a shiver. “Don’t spank me, Steve! I’ll be good, I’ll be good!” He cried, willing to do anything to avoid a repeat of _that_.

“What did we say, little girl? You can call me master, or otherwise daddy.” Steve reminded. “I’ll let you off for now, because I know your other daddy went easy on you yesterday and didn’t bother to teach you all the things that a little girl needs to learn. But that stops today, because I’m here and I’m going to start your training.”

By the end of Steve’s speech, Peter was wide-eyed in nerves and anticipation. _Training_ ? Wasn’t everything they did to him, everything they _made_ him do, over the previous two days training already? What else did they have planned for him?

“Now, if you don’t go within the next two minutes, I will be forced to put a diaper on you.” Steve continued sternly.

A _diaper_?! Peter thought hysterically, and willed himself very hard to unclenched those tense muscles and let go. At first, nothing happened. Then a trickle of pee flowed out of his tiny cock, hitting the toilet bowl with a light tinkle. Peter felt himself go red at the sound, trying to avert his gaze from Steve as he forced himself to continue, trying to pretend that he was alone. To further his embarrassment, Steve even cleaned him when he finished, paying extra attention to wiping his slit clean with the paper towel. Peter felt himself grow hard under the administration, to his horror, even as another part of him, buried underneath a mountain of mortification, glowed warmly at the tender way Steve was taking care of him. 

Steve carried him back to the bedroom, where he dressed Peter, this time in another feminine outfit composed of a sheer-white crop top and a pink miniskirt, paired with knee-high white socks that made Peter feel like a schoolgirl. Similarly, today’s panties were made of white lace and decorated with little pink ribbons on the side, fitting snugly over Peter’s bare cheeks and, to his horror, contained a hole which opened at the back, exposing his hole and the large plug still inside. He pouted in displeasure as the cock cage was fitted back on, though not daring to resist for fear of potential consequences. 

“There we go, baby girl,” Steve absently commented as he locked the cock cage. “Look, your cute little clitty. It’s so tiny!” Peter blushed, why did the humiliating comments on the size of his cock make him like this?

Today’s theme seemed to continue along the vein of ‘let’s make Peter our baby girl’. Steve kept carrying Peter despite his weak protests - he seemed to greatly enjoy the fact that he and the others had fucked Peter so hard the previous night that he had lost the ability to walk. Which was how they arrived at breakfast, Steve carrying Peter like a toddler, with one hand supporting his butt and the other pressed against his back, keeping the boy against his chest and shoulder.

“Hey Buck, take Pete for me?” Steve addressed Bucky upon their arrival at the kitchen. They were not the only ones there that morning. At the table, Tony and Sam looked to be drowning in their respective mugs of coffee, incoherent before their daily fix of caffeine; Bucky sat beside them, reading the morning paper like the old man that he is. Bruce and Clint greeted them with good mornings from the kitchen, where they were busy making breakfast, frying up large pans of eggs, sausages, and hashbrowns. Thor has yet to show.

“Awww,” Bucky’s eyes softened at the sight of Peter, tucked up like a baby against Steve, as if to highlight the contrast between their sizes. “Give ‘im here, you feeling alright?” 

“Buckyyyy,” Peter whined childishly, “my ass hurts ‘nd I can’t walk… can you please take my plug out?” He used his big brown puppy eyes on Bucky, pleading for someone to have mercy on his asshole and give it a break that day, because he will not survive with the thing inside him for hours on end.

“Call me Sir or Uncle Bucky, doll,” Bucky seated Peter onto his lap, jostling the plug and pushing it deeper against sore inner walls. “Were we too hard on you?” His hand snaked down to massage at sore muscles in the boy’s lower back, and Peter moaned into the touch.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it, but the plug’s there for your own good, baby doll.” Bucky continues, calmly massaging Peter’s sore back. “We gotta get your cute pussy used to takin’ so many cocks a day… You did so well for us, but last night’s just the tip of the iceberg. Some days we might want to tie you down on a breeding bench all day so we can fuck you whenever we want, and you might end up taking dozens of loads between everyone here. An’ that’s why we gotta prepare you for it, honey.”

Peter had to swallow back a whimper, similarly horrified and turned on beyond belief by the idea. His brain flashed back to an image he had pictured before of being his masters’ and daddies’ breeding slut, kept impregnated and stuffed with cum, and he felt even more acutely the wet sensation of all the cum kept locked up inside him, wetly slipping and sliding inside still.

Despite everything, he obediently said, “okay, Uncle Bucky.”

“That’s a good girl, Petey.” Bucky’s warm approval made Peter relax into him, feeling content. Happy to endure the discomfort of the plug if only to please him. The cock cage is still preventing him from hardening, but Peter’s own pleasure no longer seemed important next to his owners’ approval.

“Drink your milk, honey,” Steve - his other daddy - came back and placed a sippy cup into Peter’s hands, startling him out of his lust-induced haze. Feeling bashful all of a sudden, Peter snuggled into his Uncle Bucky’s arm and drank his milk obediently, avoiding the fond gazes of everyone in the room.

Breakfast was a boisterous communal event in the kitchens. Bruce, Clint, and Sam carried heaping platefuls of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, and fruits to the table, while Steve took out the milk and juice from the fridge and set them up on the kitchen counter. Thor strolled in cheerily with a bounce to his steps, greeting Peter with a ruffle to his hair. Tony eventually woke up as the caffeine finally kicked in, bantering with Steve and Bucky between bites of toast. 

When Peter finished his milk, Bucky started feeding him small bites of bacon and eggs from his plate. The babying seemed to open up something inside him. Something that felt warm and gooey and loved being cared for in such a way after the dirty, filthy things they’d done to wreck him the previous night. Though his embarrassment at being treated like a baby when he was a grown man has not abated, and would probably never go away completely except for the times when they had him mindless and focused on nothing else but pleasing his owners.

As breakfast winded down, Clint asked, “so - what’s the plan today? I’ve got ideas if we’re gonna train him.”

Peter shivered at the mention of training, unsure if he loved or hated the idea. 

Bruce spoke up, “nope, not so fast, guys. We used her pretty hard last night, so she’s due for another enema and a check-up. You’re welcome to observe, though. I think she liked being watched yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s definitely true,” Tony gleefully supplied. “It was too bad you guys weren’t here to see - babygirl liked it so much she would’ve cummed during the examination if it wasn’t for the cage. She’s got a medical kink for Brucie here a mile wide.”

“Daddy!” Peter couldn’t help but let out, eliciting a trail of soft laughter from some of the men.

“Alright,” Bruce stood. “If one of you could make sure to bring Peter down to my lab in half an hour for her treatment, that would be great. Tony, would you like to help me prepare a few things?”

“Anything for my science bro,” Tony flirtatiously winked, following his friend out. “Petey, be good for your uncles,” he called back.

* * *

Peter was nervous as he was once again taken down to Bruce’s lab, this time held securely in Bucky’s arms and trailed by everyone else who wanted to see his humiliation. Bruce greeted them at the door with a kind smile for Peter, trying to put the boy at ease. 

“Alright, just put her down here, all fours please.” Bruce gestured on the examination table, covered by a fresh sheet of paper. Peter found himself on all fours on the padded surface, surrounded by his men. 

Peter felt so much more exposed as he knelt there under their perverted scrutiny. The mini-skirt that previously skimmed the tops of his thighs when he was upright now covered nothing, leaving his pantieclad ass hanging out and more importantly, exposing the stretched rim of his ass around the plug to air. He shivered, gaze firmly fixed downwards in his shyness, legs pulled shut as if hoping it would conceal him, not that he knew it would work. 

Bruce tsked and came back, dropping something with a thud as it hit the padded surface behind him. He chanced a glance back and saw … a dog bowl? Peter looked up in confusion. The other guys had clearly figured out what was going to happen, and had wicked grins on their faces, which did not bode well for him.

“C’mon Petey, let’s get these panties off,” Tony dragged his panties down without much of a preamble and left them around his knees, Peter reluctantly loosened his thighs to allow the action, not wanting to rack up punishments so soon.

Hands rubbed his back, his ass, across his cock cage, and his crack, touching everywhere they can reach. Murmurs of appreciation.

“Oh, he’s pink _all over_ ,” Clint breathed.

“What a cutie,” someone else said, as a hand nudged his plug and made it go deeper, to which Peter stifled an aroused moan.

“Oh man, we musta destroyed his hole last night, remember how he took Thor?” Sam.

“Slut was bouncing on that monster like he was made for it. Fuck, that was so hot. Thor, buddy, you gotta make ‘im do that again, I love a loose hole.” Clint replied, to the sounds of the others’ agreement.

“I shall gladly do that for you, Barton. I find that I quite like breaking her open when she’s tight,” Thor commented.

“Eh, only you would like that, Barton. That’s why you got no taste.” Tony absentmindedly replied. “For the record though, virgin tight holes are so much more fun, especially the noises they like to make when you force ‘em open with a big, hard dick and give them their new purpose in life. Make our slut take so much cock until she doesn’t know how to leave us...”

The sound of latex gloves snapping on, then Bruce approached. “Peter, I’m going to take your plug out and you’re going to clench, alright? Then I want you to kneel up and push all that cum you have inside you out into this bowl,” he patted the dog bowl. 

“What?” Peter squeaked, cheeks ablaze, staring at the bowl like it was an alien. _Did he hear that right?_

“Don’t worry, Petey. We’ll help you,” Clint said cheerfully.

“Now clench,” Bruce sounded from behind him.

Fists balled up, Peter tightened around the plug as Bruce carefully and slowly dragged it out of his swollen passage, unable to resist a girlish whine when the fattest part passed through his still-loose rim. The stretch reigniting that forbidden burning sensation, making tears prickle at his eyes. Despite his best efforts to clench, he still felt hot strands of sticky cum trail out behind the plug and drip onto his caged balls. By the time the plug was out, he was panting a little from suppressing his arousal.

Clint’s muscular forearms appeared around his chest and back and carefully lifted him until he was knelt in a more upright position, his thighs and legs spread as much as the panties around his knees would allow. Bruce fitted the dog bowl between his legs and, with Tony holding his cheeks open in the most humiliating fashion, positioned the bowl directly beneath Peter ‘s clenching hole. 

“Okay, unclench, and push out.” Bruce said clinically, as if he wasn’t as interested as everyone else here to see Peter humiliate himself, to see him pushing out everything that they had pumped in his fucked-loose hole from the night before.

With his face red and heart pounding, Peter tried to look away from their excited, lewd gazes. Tried to close his eyes so that he couldn’t see the way they’re watching his face as they made him humiliate himself. But Thor grabbed his head by his curls - holding his head in place, tilted back, the way he did as he fucked Peter’s face two days ago - only this time it was to watch his reaction.

“Eyes on me, little one. No hiding. Little girls should learn not to hide from their masters.” Thor said with disapproval. Peter felt the first of his tears leak out of the corner of his eyes. 

“ _Peter_ ,” Bruce massaged his cheeks, trying to get him to relax his stiffly clenched hole. “Be a good girl and push.”

Trapped with nowhere to go, Peter scrunched his face and tried to push, feeling like he was pooping except the only thing coming out of his hole would be unnatural globes of warm slime, but his stiff sphincter muscles refused to give. A thin trickle of warm wetness was dripping out, sliding past his rim, but he knew there was much more left inside that had yet to make its appearance. Miserable eyes fixed on the large man, he tried again, if only to get this over with sooner so that his humiliation didn’t have to last so long.

This time, a larger globule of slimy wetness hit the bowl with a mortifyingly loud ‘ _splat_ ’, the rest of the cum followed after that, splashing into the bowl and sliding down his perineum, landing on his inner thighs. Peter cringed the whole way through, unable to shy away from the gazes with the way he was held.

In the end, his hole sat empty, swollen red, and loose as he knelt there still clinging to Clint’s arm, which was keeping him upright. The sensation of emptiness brought along with it relief and oddly, disappointment at the same time.

The cool feel of a wet wipe across his hole and thighs startled him as it mopped up the residual cum, then someone took the dog bowl from between his legs and brought it in front of him. Peter took in the obscene sight, though he knew a fair bit of the cum had probably leaked out as he was fucked by each man, there was a surprisingly large amount left to be locked by the plug they put in him, the nasty puddle of slimy cum and lube sat there in the bowl, glistening between clear and white. His mouth watered, and he forced his gaze away, horrified at the momentary thought that he wanted to lick away at the salty, bitter come that had sat in his ass for hours. 

“Smell it, little girl,” Clint forced him to bend over the bowl, ass sticking up and held open in preparation for inspection. “This is all for you. You should show you’re a grateful slut by thanking your daddies and masters for their cum.”

Though Peter was expecting it, he still jumped and lurched forward a little as cold lubed fingers from Bruce pried open his asshole for his daily examination. The action shoved his nose into the dog bowl, and he smelled a strong, masculine, musky scent. He couldn’t help but moan into the dish, his dick already pressing into the cage in a swelling mass of pain.

“Go on,” Sam ordered, a proprietary hand closing over his nape and keeping him in that head down ass up position that Peter’s becoming fast familiar with. “Thank us for our cum.”

Trying to keep his brain functions working beyond the fingers inside him, Peter gasped and stuttered through his thanks, “M-masters, t-thank you f-fo- _ah!_ -for putting y-your cum in your b-baby girl’s p- _ah please!_ -p-pussy!”

Groans from all around were heard, as well as a few curses.

“That’s right,” Tony’s voice sounded full with approval, “that’s your pussy, your slutty cunt from now on. That’s what makes you daddy’s girlslut. Now why don’t you lick that cum up like the obvious cumslut you’ve been trying to pretend you aren’t?”

A hand touched the corner of his mouth. “She’s drooling!” Sam laughed, just as Peter realized he’d started unconsciously drooling into the bowl, saliva dripping out the corners of his mouth.

With another man’s fingers still in his ass and head forcibly pressed into the bowl, Peter gave in and took a tentative lick of the bitter, salty mixture. He gave an involuntary moan when he tasted the musk of his ass mingling with the taste of lube and cum, which only served to make him hotter and hump back against the fingering. It tasted so _good_ , so _forbidden_. He messily shoved his face into the bowl then, getting cum over his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and his jaw as he tried to chase every last drop, despite his reluctance. He hated himself for not being able to stop. Chuckles filled the air and he was teased. 

“You liking it, slut?”

“Oh yeah baby, get all that delicious nummy cum in your lil’ tummy.” His daddy groaned, he sounded like he was barely holding back.

“Reluctant cumsluts are so much fun to play with. You know what? We should get him to eat cum more often.” The sounds of agreement followed. Then they were throwing out suggestions on how to make him eat their cum, suggestions increasingly lewd that it made Peter want to block his ears to hear.

“Let’s take a look,” Bruce murmured behind him, right as cool, lubed fingers filled his exposed anus, holding him apart for inspection.

Like the day before, Bruce examined his hole very thoroughly and very clinically. So when the lubed fingers left him abruptly as Bruce finished, Peter whined in disappointment at the loss and arched his hips further into the air for more. 

Bruce returned not long after with a new pair of gloves on and began. “Not too bad. While it is great that nothing’s torn and she’s relatively healthy, Peter needs a break from anything too rough. Mostly because I’m worried the slut might tear a muscle or ligament if you cavemen keep fucking her so hard. I also want to start her on some constant reinforcement to train him to be your little girl - by that I mean, plug his hole as often as possible, keeping the cock cage installed to reinforce that his penis is obsolete, some standard stuff, really. For enforcing feminization or training a girlslut.” Peter whimpered.

Bruce’s gloved hands moved to his cage and unlocked it with deft movements, freeing his cock and balls. Despite the cold and clinical touch, Peter only hardened further and hump into the latex-covered hands as Bruce turned his genitals this way and that to examine them. The high-pitched whine he gave as Bruce’s hands left drew a few more chuckles, and the cage returned as swiftly as it had left. Peter yelped when fingers pinched his balls and the pain made his hardness ablate so that the cage could be fitted back on.

“Everything looks to be in good condition, keep the cage on semi-permanently. She needs to focus on the pleasure her pussy can give her. I’ve seen sluts who have been conditioned to cum at the drop of a hat with just a big cock in their asses. Now obviously it would take some training, but… well,” Bruce broke off, reminiscing, “worth the effort.”

Peter panicked. _Not being able to cum with his cock?! What?!_ “Please masters! I’ll be a good girl if you let me cum with my clitty! I’ll be super extra good! You don’t even have to touch me just please don’t make me wear the cage so much!” He begged, nearly in tears at the thought of never being able to harden fully.

“Good girls don’t argue about when they get to cum, Peter.” Steve had a stern look in his eyes. “When good girls cum, it’s a gift given to them by their daddies. Now settle down because your doctor isn’t finished yet, Dr. Banner?”

“Ah, yes, of course, Tony, the enema?” Bruce requested. 

“Be right back, we using my special nozzle for this one? Please tell me we are, I’ve been waiting for this since I first saw this twinky ass.” A hand came down over his cheeks. He flinched at the unexpected sting on his ass cheeks. But wait... _special nozzle?_

“Fine, Tony, I guess it wouldn't hurt.” Bruce laughed, a bit exasperatedly.

Peter watched with trepidation as his daddy came back moments later with a cart holding the enema supplies and dragging an IV drip stand. Tony picked up an ordinary looking black rubber nozzle from the stand. It certainly didn’t look special, Peter wondered, and certainly didn’t look like a challenge for his ass, not that he _wanted one_ , mind you. He examined the thing closely, while it looked different from the first nozzle they’d used on him (being rubber and not metal), it had roughly the same form with an expanded middle that was used to lock the thing inside him. Aside from that, what seemed to be the main difference was another addition beside the bit of tubing from the end - what seemed like a… an animal tail, a slim, furry tail with a large, pink and glittery bulb at the end. 

_So pretty_ , Peter couldn’t help but think as he laid eyes on that glittery pink tail, suddenly feeling the way he did as a five-year-old laying eyes on a barbie doll at the toy store. 

“It’s the fun part, princess!” Tony looked positively gleeful as he lubed the thing up. “Look, It even matches your pretty skirt!” He wagged the pink tail back and forth with his hands.

“Peter,” Bruce said, “If you could sit up.” He held out his hands to help Peter sit up with his panties still down around his knees. “We need your panties off for this part.” He mentioned, peeling the lacey underwear away from Peter’s legs. Peter trembled as even that thin layer of protection was taken completely away.

“Now lay down please, on your back this time, legs up.” Bruce removed the dog bowl and made him lay down on the padded table, instructing him to hold his thighs up and apart. Cool air brushed across his aching hole - this position was putting him on display! The realization made Peter cringe as he figured out that Bruce was making him assist in his own humiliation. As long as he remained like this, he couldn’t hide anything; not his hole; not his baby cock in its cage; not his cum-and-drool-stained face; and not his stunned, humiliated, miserably horny expression.

Tony inserted the nozzle without preamble, sliding it easily into Peter’s slippery passage while Peter bit his lip at the discomfort, surprised and ashamed with how his ass had already been trained to accept something with such ease. The object settled into his back passage with a weight that pressed against him, grounded him. He inhaled deeply as he looked to see the sight of the glittery pink tail sticking out his ass while his hole stretched around the nozzle.

“Baby, how about that! Look at your cute lil’ tail!” Sam cooed in baby-talk, shifting the cage aside to get a better look from where he was standing, picking up the glittery end of the tail to wag it in Peter’s face. Bucky, Thor, and Clint all leaned in, laughing and poking and pulling at the animal tail inserted inside him.

“Nice, right?” Tony grinned. “Now watch this.” His hand wrapped around the shiny, pink, fur-covered bulb at the end of the tail and gave it a few rapid pumps, which was the moment Peter discovered that this nozzle was inflatable.

“AAAHH!” He squealed in surprise around the object that his ass was now wrapped snugly around. The unbearably full feeling inside him as his channel tried to accommodate the expanded length and girth of the nozzle. 

“Holy shit!” Clint laughed. “I think I just came in my pants. Goddamn, guys, look at his face.”

Bucky growled, “god _damn_ , if that isn’t the hottest thing I’ve seen. Stevie, you gettin’ this?”

Steve sounded a little choked when he replied. “Shit, Buck. It’s so red and swollen and pretty, fuck.” He was jacking himself furiously to the sight, clearly on edge.

Actually, as Peter glanced around with desperate eyes, he found Clint, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Thor with their cocks out and stroking their rather sizable lengths to the sight of Peter’s helpless misery, tears streaming from his eyes down a blotchy face from the unbearable pressure inside him. He tried to expel the plug by pushing it out, but it was so large that he couldn’t. Growing increasingly desperate, Peter turned to his daddy for help.

“Daddy please, take it out. Take it oooout.” Peter whined at Tony, squirming prettily. “It’s too big for your baby girl…”

“Uh-uh, baby. Daddy did this for your own good. Don’t you wanna have a nice, clean pussy for your daddy to make more messes on?”

“But daddy… ” Peter continued to whine, with his best puppy eyes and cutest pout.

“It’s ok, baby girl. You can do it,” Tony smiled at him, stroking the side of his head and moving his curls away from his face. Peter nuzzled into the touch unconsciously and before he knew it - 

“Alright, we should be ready to start.” Bruce said. With a start, Peter realized that Bruce had finished the setup while he had been preoccupied with feeling the inflatable nozzle stretch his ass. The tube was now connected to the intimidating looking bag of enema fluid, the only thing holding back that flood of water was the knob, which Bruce twisted gently to initiate the flow.

His sobbed as he felt the warm water enter his tummy, legs still held wide apart. The mini-skirt still sat around his waist, flipped dup and doing nothing to conceal any part of him. The crop top bared his belly, revealing the way it slowly plumped from the influx of cleansing water. 

“To-o m-much, daddy,” he cried. “It’s too much.” The warm water was filling him so full that he thought he might burst, his belly had visibly swelled as if he were pregnant.

“You have an adorable bump, baby girl,” Thor rumbled, dark eyes fixed on Peter’s belly as he masturbated. 

Thor came with exclaimed expletives, splatters of hot come landing on his tummy, making Peter drool at the sight. Beside him, the other men didn’t look too far behind, breathing heavily and grunting as they jerked their cocks.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Steve’s voice was strained as he stare at Peter’s belly. “Daddy needs to breed you, I’m gonna fuck you full over and over until your belly swells just like this, all nice and pregnant with my baby, so pregnant you can’t leave us. All you’ll be able to do is lie there and receive cum. You’re made to be bred… fuck!” He came with a loud grunt, mirroring Thor and aiming his cock at Peter’s expanded belly. Peter whimpered at the sight of all the wasted come, mouth watering uncontrollably for the hot, salty and bitter stuff.

The flow of water has mercifully stopped, though his gut felt like it was ready to burst with all that water locked firmly inside with the expanded nozzle. Every minute shift of his body brought about the sloshing of warm water inside his tummy, making him feel conquered, feminine, and submissive. The water reached deeper than his owners’ cocks could ever go, filling every crack and nook and cranny inside his body until he couldn’t keep any part of himself private. The idea that his hole is being cleaned for use, being cleaned for his masters’ pleasure made him want to sob with shame while his cock betrayed him by uselessly hardening, as the persistent pain from pressing against the cage reminded him.

A big black cock prodded at his cheek, and Sam was there to shove his cock into Peter’s willing, slutty mouth. Peter turned his head, opened his jaw as wide as they could go and slobbered all over the dick as he took the head into his mouth. 

“Oh shit!” He heard. A hand grabbed a loose hold of his hair as another fed the cock to him. 

“Yeah, baby. Bet you wanted your milk, didn’t you? Cumslut. What a cute little whore.” The tone was affectionate as a hand stroked through his curls. 

Unable to speak, Peter nodded enthusiastically with the cock still in his mouth, giving the broad head another wanton suck and slobbering all over it like an affectionate puppy. 

He licked at the slit, tasting the precome gathered there with wild abandon. Unlike before, Sam no longer had to force him, allowing Peter to work with great enthusiasm and at his own pace. Peter took his mouth off the head and licked all over the underside of the cock, wetting as much as he could reach with his own saliva before forcing his head onto Sam’s cock again and managing to take half of it in one go, swallowing the head into his throat and gagging on it to please the older man. Feeling triumphant when the hand in his hair tightened and kept him choking on the cock for a few seconds. In this position, deep throating was difficult, so Peter continued gagging but never managed to take the entire length into his mouth. Sam didn’t seem to care, though. He fucked Peter’s face hard, using it like his personal cocksleeve for a short while before coming as Peter sucked him dry, eventually shoving his dick as deep as it would go and making the boy gag on his come. Then he wiped the residual droplets and spit over the boy’s already filthy cheeks as Clint and Bucky both reached their release at around the same time. Bucky splattered white all over Peter’s hair and face; Clint spilled over his tummy, his release joining the come that was already drying over Peter’s fair skin.

The humiliation made Peter cringe, but it also got him impossibly hotter as he thought about what being a girlslut entailed. His cock had become his clit, as his daddies and masters kept reminding him. His hole had become his pussy, and was certainly as loose as one after being fucked open and creampied in so many times. On top of that, he couldn’t cum, at least not without his masters there to free his clit. He couldn’t even walk - muscles and joints too sore after being used so hard, relying on his masters to carry him. His helplessness only made Peter cry some more, face dirty and stained while his belly bulged. 

Gentle, possessive hands were now rubbing the cum all over his skin, soothing and grounding him while some of his masters admired the marks of their possession. His hands had long gone slack around his thighs, but his legs remained high and far apart anyway because other hands kept them pinned apart. His glazed eyes found Tony, whose warm brown eyes were filled with lust and approval, and he felt a pleasing lurch inside for having pleased his daddy.

An indeterminable amount of time passed that he spent in this pleasant haze, come drying on his skin and warm hands rubbing him. Murmurs of ‘good girl’, ‘perfect little slut’, ‘so pretty’ penetrating into his thoughts and making him feel warm all over. Even the water inside him didn’t feel as unpleasant as it had at first, the discomfort somehow turning into something that he felt… pleased… to bear for his daddies and masters. 

Then hands were helping him up, the water sloshing inside. He clung to Steve’s neck, legs wobbly as a baby bird as his master carefully set him on his feet with Bruce helping him upright on the other side. He waddled between them, the humiliating pink tail dangling like a shiny, attention-catching cottontail out of the back of his skirt. The water was a pressing weight on the plug in this upright position and made him feel like he urgently had to poop, his poor rim stretching widely around the plug. He gave a feminine whine in complaint and burrowed his face into Steve’s chest. Steve patted him.

Bruce and Steve eventually guided him into an adjacent bathroom and with Steve helping him stand, Bruce wiped his face with a pleasantly cool wetted cloth, then guided him through the motions of clenching as he deflated and took the plug out. Some of the water leaked down his thighs despite his best efforts before he finally took a seat and started relieving himself of every drop of water they’d pumped into his guts. The slick sounds of warm water gushing out of his bowels echoing from the bathroom’s tiles. Throughout the whole process, Steve held his head and his gaze, and Peter gazed into darkened blue eyes that commanded his submission, that have seen him in moments when he was utterly bared. The intensity of his arousal and desperation and everything else in that moment had trumped shame and stripped away any inherent self-consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the last bit of this seems rushed, I might come back later & rewrite it... or add more dialogue or smth
> 
> edited 2020/08/02: added a section at the beginning of this chapter ft. Peter/Steve, dub-con, overstimulation, creampie


End file.
